Solvet saeclum in favilla
by Yase14
Summary: Son père l'avait envoyée chez son oncle pour parfaire son éducation. La jeune femme est curieuse, mais les drames qu'elle découvre dans cette ville indépendante de l'autorité du Roy la révoltent. D'autant que les soucis politiques sont du fait d'un seul homme, dévoré par une passion sinistre. Heureusement, certaines rencontres peuvent bien changer le cours des choses ...
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Je crois que c'est la deuxième fois que j'en termine une si vite, puisque ça fait "seulement" un an que je travaille dessus ...

Voici la première partie de l'histoire de la nièce de Claude Frollo (la fille de Jehan Frollo, qui est un personnage du roman de notre cher et illustre Victor Hugo, et que j'avais énormément apprécié dans _Notre-Dame de Paris_. Celui-ci n'est donc pas décédé jeune, comme c'est le cas chez Hugo, et a eu le temps de fonder une jolie famille). Vous le verrez assez vite, j'adore un personnage en particulier, et c'est un peu le but de cette fic que de donner à Clopin un développement quelque peu différent que dans le chef d'oeuvre de la compagnie Walt Disney (qui a autant bercé que traumatisé des enfances grâce à ce film ^^).

Il y a un OC dans cette histoire : mon personnage est une jeune femme d'environ 24 ans. Même si j'ai essayé de prendre en compte la réalité historique dans ma fic, quelques petits problèmes se sont quand même posés, et j'ai tenté de les esquiver au mieux. Si on ferme un peu les yeux sur les droits des femmes au Moyen-Âge, cela passe sans problèmes, mais je tenais quand même à le dire : j'ai galéré. De plus, l'histoire se passe dans la France de 1482, donc il y a un fort contexte religieux qui façonne aussi les façons de penser, et les personnages ont de fait un rapport très fort avec le christianisme, même si leurs convictions ne sont pas les miennes (n'est-ce pas Frollo ! On ne brûle pas des gens, c'est pas bien ! surtout Esméralda).

Les treize premiers chapitres constituent donc la première partie de ma fic, et pour l'instant, l'arrivée d'une deuxième partie est encore à confirmer. Un jour peut-être ... La première couvre néanmoins tous les événements du film. Les chapitres ont des tailles parfois un peu disparates, toutes mes excuses (je ne réfléchis pas en termes de chapitres quand j'écris, donc ça se ressent parfois au découpage ...).

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Bonne lecture !

Yase14

PS : n'hésitez pas à passer voir mon DeviantArt (Yase14), où il y a déjà un ou deux dessins sur cette fic !

* * *

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Premier**

* * *

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui mon oncle. La France est vraiment un pays magnifique.

La jeune femme s'attelait à descendre le bagage qu'elle avait gardé dans la calèche qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à Paris. Ses parents vivaient à plusieurs dizaines de lieues de la capitale, et le voyage avait été véritablement épuisant. Son père l'envoyait passer plusieurs mois à Paris chez son oncle, sachant pertinemment que l'enseignement qu'il lui proposerait serait plus complet que celui qu'elle recevait chez eux.

Un homme d'âge mûr s'occupa de décharger le reste de ses bagages, consistant en une grosse malle en bois noir. Le juge conduisit sa nièce à l'intérieur du Palais de Justice, et ordonna qu'on amène toutes ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il lui avait réservée. Il lui proposa de manger dès les coups de midi, lui laissant tout de même un peu de temps pour se remettre du trajet, proposition que la jeune femme accueillit avec plaisir. Le voyage l'avait épuisée, et manger lui ferait du bien.

\- Rejoignez-moi dans la salle de repas dès que vous serez prête.

\- Merci beaucoup mon oncle.

La nièce du juge se retira dans sa chambre, située dans l'une des tourelles du Palais de Justice. La pièce n'était pas très spacieuse, conçue circulairement, mais était suffisamment grande pour qu'un lit, un paravent et un guéridon puissent y tenir. Un petit cabinet de travail était séparé de la pièce par une porte, et la jeune femme remarqua que ses affaires y avaient déjà été déposées. S'affalant sur le matelas, elle reconsidéra son voyage. L'éprouvant trajet était enfin fini, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas vu son oncle depuis longtemps, elle le retrouvait pareil à lui-même, ou du moins, identique au souvenir qu'elle gardait de lui du temps où elle était petite fille : tendu comme un arc, revêche et un peu aigri. Il était le frère aîné de son père. Ce dernier, voyant qu'aucun professeur ne pouvait assouvir la soif de connaissance de sa fille, avait choisi de la confier à son frère, qui vivait à Paris depuis plus de trente ans, pour qu'il soit, où qu'il lui trouve un précepteur. Claude Frollo avait d'abord été surpris que son frère souhaitât donner une instruction complète à sa fille, car habituellement, l'éducation était réservée aux hommes, étant coûteuse, mais il savait que son cadet était un excentrique, qui aimait le savoir et ses enfants par-dessus tout. Cela n'était donc pas étonnant de sa part qu'il cherchât à instruire sa fille. Il avait donc accepté d'accueillir la jeune femme sous son toit, et au fond, il était même quelque peu impatient de faire plus ample connaissance avec sa nièce. Il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois quand elle avait huit ans, avant que la mère de la petite ne décède, et que son frère ne décide de vivre sur une parcelle de terre que son labeur lui avait léguée, un peu au nord de Lyon, et avait été surpris de découvrir la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue.

Cette dernière fixait la toile au-dessus de son lit, et pensait à sa famille, qu'elle n'allait plus voir avant plusieurs mois. Son père, son vieux père si aimant, l'exilant pour son bien, certes, mais qui allait lui manquer terriblement. Elle vit également la bouille barbouillée de confiture de ses deux frères cadets. Les jumeaux et leurs insupportables farces … La jeune femme était persuadée qu'ils lui en avaient caché une ou deux dans ses affaires d'ailleurs …

Son frère aîné, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il était parti pour un périple marin presque un an auparavant. N'ayant jamais été en contact avec la mer avant son départ de la maison, le jeune homme était tombé follement amoureux de l'aventure et de la découverte. Dès qu'il avait pu quitter le nid familial, il s'était installé dans une ville portuaire, et grâce au petit pactole légué par son père, il était parti dans plusieurs expéditions maritimes. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, il revenait d'Allemagne, et il repartait pour le Portugal, puis l'Afrique, pour une expédition. On avait eu quelques lettres, mais plus de nouvelles depuis un certain temps déjà, et il était impossible de lui en faire parvenir. Le connaissant, la jeune femme savait qu'il devait certainement être si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il en avait oublié de leur écrire.

Puis soudain, elle se souvînt qu'il fallait qu'elle rejoigne son oncle pour le dîner. Se relevant précipitamment, la jeune femme courut à sa malle, et changea de vêtements, troquant sa robe confortable pour quelque chose plus adapté à l'événement. Son père ne lui avait que trop répété de se tenir dignement, et de ne pas embarrasser son oncle.

Puis elle dévala l'escalier, et rejoignit le juge dans la salle à manger.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant qu'il était déjà assis à table.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma chère enfant. Venez, prenez un siège.

Ne se faisant pas prier, la jeune femme s'assit en face de son oncle, de l'autre part de la longue table. Un silence s'installa, mais l'homme le rompit rapidement.

\- Votre père m'a confié la lourde tâche de parfaire votre éducation, est-ce exact ?

\- Oui mon oncle.

\- Et qu'avez-vous déjà appris ?

\- Je sais lire, écrire, j'ai appris des poèmes. Mon père m'a fait enseigner la philosophie, les mathématiques et la musique, ainsi qu'un peu d'histoire également.

\- Et qu'avez-vous préféré ?

\- La musique. Mon précepteur m'a appris des cantiques.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement bienveillant, mais pas méchant non plus. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

\- Mon enfant, me chanterez-vous l'un d'eux après le repas ?

\- Si vous voulez, répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Je vous présente d'avance mes excuses, ma chère, mais je vais être très occupé dans les jours à venir.

\- Vos obligations sont prioritaires, ne vous excusez pas.

On apporta un plat dont l'agréable fumet se répandit instantanément dans la pièce.

\- Se tiennent bientôt des festivités populaires sur le parvis de la cathédrale. Et ma qualité de juge me donne l'obligation pour superviser la fête.

\- À quelle date se tiendra-t-elle ?

\- Le six janvier. Cela vous plairait-il de m'y accompagner ?

\- Avec joie ! Et que célèbre-t-on ?

\- Le début de l'Épiphanie, par une célébration du nom de « Fête des Fous ». Je ne suis habituellement pas friand de ce genre de plaisanteries, mais il faut reconnaître que cela apporte un peu d'animation.

Il poussa un soupir.

\- Mais si ces bohémiens pouvaient cesser de pulluler dans les rues et de voler à la tire, cela m'enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied.

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Des mendiants qui infestent nos rues. Ils pillent sans vergogne, et ce sont des sorciers qui en appellent à des forces païennes pour accomplir leurs méfaits.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, n'osant pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait aller à l'encontre de la pensée de son oncle.

À la fin du repas, l'homme lui proposa d'attendre le lendemain pour commencer les cours, pour qu'elle puisse profiter de l'après-midi pour s'installer et se reposer.

Comme elle le lui avait promis, la jeune femme chanta un cantique à son oncle, puis, fatiguée, remonta se reposer dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Elle s'attarda un moment à la fenêtre : en ville, tout s'activait quelle que soit l'heure, et observer les allées et venues des gens dans la rue l'absorba un long moment. Soudain, un bâillement la tira de sa contemplation. La jeune femme était vraiment exténuée, et le matelas derrière elle semblant lui tendre les bras ne lui fut pas indifférent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Deuxième**

* * *

Les quelques jours précédant la fête passèrent à une vitesse folle, et le matin du six s'ouvrit sur un temps superbe : un ciel bleu immense couvrait la ville, un soleil magnifique dispensait ses rayons sur la place devant la cathédrale, où la fête allait prendre place. La température n'était cependant pas très élevée, malgré la lumière qui inondait le parvis.

Le juge et sa nièce s'étaient rendus en calèche jusqu'à Notre-Dame, et s'installèrent dans une tente montée devant une scène. Toute la place était parée de mauve, d'or et de pourpre. Des toiles tendues de part et d'autres du parvis, ainsi que de nombreux guichets de jeux pour enfants et de vendeurs de bière étaient placés çà et là. La rue, noire de monde, résonnait des cris, des rires et du soleil, dont les rayons joueurs s'amusaient à faire briller les fils dorés des tentures et des costumes tout comme les pièces qui s'échangeaient pour l'alcool et les jeux.

La jeune femme mourait d'envie d'aller découvrir la ville par elle-même. Depuis quelques jours déjà qu'elle était à Paris, elle n'avait pas pu aller se promener comme bon lui aurait semblé dans les rues animées de la ville. Ses leçons lui avaient coûté beaucoup de temps et d'efforts, tandis qu'elle avait consacré le reste de ses journées à aider son oncle dans la préparation de la fête. Ce dernier avait volontiers accueilli sa proposition. Si le juge était d'un naturel froid, distant, et ses yeux délavés semblaient dissimuler quelque chose de malsain derrière toutes ses politesses, il était véritablement touché que la jeune femme souhaitât l'aider dans son travail.

Une fois par jour, il s'absentait pour se rendre à la cathédrale. Bien que la jeune femme se soit proposée pour l'y accompagner, il avait refusé. Cela l'avait étonné, mais elle n'avait pas insisté.

Le juge s'était assis dans le fauteuil qui lui était réservé, à l'ombre d'une tenture recouvrant la tribune. A sa gauche, le Capitaine Phœbus de Châteaupers, surveillait attentivement les alentours depuis son cheval, chargé de la protection de l'homme de loi. La jeune femme se tenait à droite de son oncle, et s'enivrait de toutes les couleurs autour d'eux. Elle se décida à demander à l'homme la permission d'aller profiter de la fête.

\- Mon oncle ?

Il donnait des instructions au Capitaine des gardes, et, entendant l'appel de la jeune femme, se retourna pour écouter la requête de sa nièce.

\- Parlez mon enfant,

\- J'aimerais aller voir la fête avant le début de la parade.

\- Je vois … Je vais vous faire attribuer un garde, par sécurité.

\- J'aimerais y aller seule, s'il vous plaît.

Le juge plissa les lèvres, sévère.

\- S'il vous arrive quelque chose, que dirai-je à votre père ?

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, rit-elle pour le rassurer. Je ne m'éloignerais pas de la place.

\- Vous me promettez que vous serez prudente ?

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Soit. Allez-y, mais je veux que vous soyez revenue à onze heures précises. Et prenez garde aux bohémiens ; ils infestent les rues, et n'hésiteront pas à vous détrousser.

\- Je ferais attention, c'est promis. Merci beaucoup mon oncle !

La jeune femme descendit de la loge, sourit à son oncle et lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de s'enfoncer dans les rues. Il y avait une fantastique marée humaine qui grouillait sur le parvis de Notre-Dame.

Ayant grandi à la campagne, la jeune femme n'avait pas assisté à beaucoup de fêtes populaires, du moins, pas de cette ampleur. Tout dans Paris la fascinait, depuis les rats dans le caniveau, jusqu'au son pur des cloches. Elle se laissa emporter dans les vagues de la foule, se promenant au gré des senteurs et des rires. Se détournant d'un montreur d'ours très impressionnant, elle s'approcha d'une caravane entièrement peinte de teintes vives et voyantes, devant laquelle une vingtaine d'enfants et leurs parents écoutaient un conte de fées. Le marionnettiste était caché, mais sa voix portait jusqu'aux enfants. Les modulations dans les mots du conteur étaient très larges : d'une part, on devinait que c'était un homme qui parlait, mais il pouvait prendre un ton parfois aussi aigu qu'une femme sans que ce ne soit tout à fait grotesque ou caricatural. L'histoire était très amusante, et le conteur la récitait si bien que les enfants brûlaient d'une passion enflammée, craignant vraiment de voir le chevalier être battu par l'horrible dragon. Certains poussèrent un cri de terreur quand la marionnette du monstre fondit sur le chevalier, mais rirent de soulagement quand la poupée en armure pourfendit la créature.

La voix la captiva tant que la jeune femme resta jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire sans voir le temps passer. À la fin du conte, le marionnettiste sortit de sa caravane, et remercia les enfants, leur présentant un bol. Certains y jetèrent quelques pièces, après que leurs parents leur en aient remis une. Cependant, une petite fille venait de se voir refuser une pièce par son père, et semblait triste de ne pas pouvoir récompenser l'homme.

La jeune femme se pencha vers la petite, et délia sa bourse, dont elle sortit une pièce dorée. Un immense sourire parut sur le visage de l'enfant, qui courut donner sa monnaie au conteur. Le père posa un regard réprobateur sur la jeune femme.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle entretienne des filous comme ces bohémiens, gronda-t-il. Et de toute façon, nous n'avons pas les moyens pour ce genre de plaisanteries.

La nièce du juge comprenait que l'homme voulait par-là faire passer des valeurs à sa fille, mais quand elle avait vu le sourire de la petite, elle avait bien compris combien la fillette était heureuse de pouvoir aider le conteur, quelle que soit son origine.

\- Regardez-la, elle était si contente ...

\- Vous n'avez aucun conseil à me donner. Gardez votre pitié pour vous, Mademoiselle.

\- Je ne voulais nullement vous offenser Monsieur, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Il serra les dents et alla prendre la main de sa fille, pour l'entraîner loin de la caravane. La jeune femme soupira, puis releva les yeux, et croisa ceux du conteur, dont la moitié du visage était cachée par un masque. Il lui adressa un sourire auquel il manquait une canine, mais qui la rassura quant à ce qu'elle avait fait. Rappelé par les enfants, le bonhomme continua de leur raconter quelques blagues. L'homme, quand il bougeait la tête, faisait tinter une boucle dorée à son oreille.

La jeune femme leva le regard vers les tours de Notre-Dame. Les cloches sonnaient dix heures et demie. Elle décida de retourner doucement vers l'estrade, pour être à l'heure tout en profitant de la promenade. La foule était toujours de plus agitée, témoignant d'une exacerbation des passions liée à la fête. Tous criaient, riaient, se bousculaient, et la marée humaine était un peu effrayante.

Là où elle vivait avec sa famille, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de la ville. Habitant un peu au nord de Lyon, la demeure familiale était un vieux bâtiment en pierres placée à petite distance d'une église et de quelques commerces. Sa mère était morte de la petite vérole quand la jeune femme avait huit ans. À l'époque, ils habitaient une maison à la sortie de Paris, mais le décès de son épouse avait poussé le père de la famille à aller vivre non loin de Lyon. Il s'était remarié à une autre femme, qui était la mère des jumeaux. Sa belle-mère ne les aimait guère, son aîné et elle, mais la jeune femme était très proche de ses deux cadets. Si on omettait les gouvernantes qu'ils avaient eues, elle avait pratiquement élevé les deux garnements, dont elle était de neuf ans l'aînée. Tous les quatre avaient passé leurs enfances dans le parc de leur maison, à grimper dans les arbres et se rouler dans la pelouse. Aujourd'hui, les deux plus jeunes avaient quatorze ans, et étaient des adeptes des farces en tout genre.

La campagne, le calme du vent, le bourdonnement silencieux des abeilles ou des autres insectes lui manqua soudain : perdue au milieu de la foule, la jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise, et les avertissements de son oncle lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa confiance s'évapora instantanément : elle se sentit seule et faible au cœur de cette tempête de rires et de cris.

\- Tu débloques ma pauvre fille, se dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle n'était plus une enfant fragile, et la jeune femme n'avait aucune raison de craindre la ville. La nièce du juge était juste étourdie par la foule et l'agitation, rien de plus.

Alors qu'elle longeait une file de roulottes aux couleurs chatoyantes en admirant les cracheurs de feu et les jongleurs, la jeune femme sentit soudain qu'on tirait sur le nœud de sa bourse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième**

* * *

Alors qu'elle longeait une file de roulottes aux couleurs chatoyantes en admirant les cracheurs de feu et les jongleurs, la jeune femme sentit soudain qu'on tirait sur le nœud de sa bourse.

\- Eh !

Elle attrapa fermement le poignet du voleur, lui faisant lâcher le coutelas qu'il tenait – lui ayant servi à couper la cordelette – et pivota pour lui faire face. Le truand réussit cependant à se défaire de sa poigne, et tenta de prendre la fuite.

Bien déterminée à ne pas le laisser s'en sortir, la jeune femme le poursuivit. Remontant un peu sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans, elle courut derrière l'homme qui l'avait volée. Parvenant à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la rue qui sorte de la place, la nièce du juge tendit la main pour retenir le brigand. Elle attrapa son capuchon, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

Son oncle avait raison, la ville était dangereuse pour qui ne la connaissait pas. Le voleur avait sûrement remarqué son moment de faiblesse, et l'avait prise comme cible.

Étranglé par son capuchon retenu en arrière, l'homme recula d'un pas, et se tourna vivement, balayant d'un vif geste du bras celui de la jeune femme. Malgré l'habitude qu'avait cette dernière à se chamailler avec ses frères, elle lâcha le tissu, et perdant son équilibre, se retrouva par terre. La nièce du juge essaya de se relever, mais dans la précipitation, ne sut pas trop que faire. Le brigand préféra se sauver, et disparut derrière la foule.

S'il avait été plus rapide, il aurait certainement pu s'en sortir sans peine, cependant, il ne fut pas assez vif : une autre personne l'arrêta dans sa fuite.

\- Oh là, manant … Où courez-vous si vite ?

Il prit avec force la main dans laquelle le voleur tenait la bourse.

\- Tu tiens à ton poignet ?

Voyant que l'homme n'était pas prêt à céder, l'autre lui tordit violemment le bras, et récupéra la petite sacoche en cuir, faisant tinter à l'intérieur les quelques pièces qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Et que je ne te revoie pas ici !

Il libéra l'homme, ne le souhaitant pas blesser davantage, malgré l'envie d'étrangler le malheureux voleur qui bouillonnait en lui. Il tendit une main à la jeune femme, et l'aida à se relever.

\- Que de courage pour prendre en chasse ce truand ! se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Merci beaucoup Messire, rougit la nièce du juge, reconnaissant l'homme.

Il s'agissait du marionnettiste, bien qu'il fût cette fois vêtu d'un costume bien plus coloré, et d'un masque différent. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant à nouveau la dent qu'il lui manquait

\- Que ne ferait-on pas pour une demoiselle en détresse, rit-il, moqueur, avant de reprendre sur un ton faussement moralisateur. Mais ancrez bien dans votre belle petite tête brune que tous les voleurs ne seront pas aussi gentils, et que je ne couvrirais pas éternellement vos témérités.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Messire. Cela ne se reproduira plus, articula-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

Il prit sa main, et y déposa un baiser.

\- Mais ne vous excusez pas ! Ce sera avec plaisir que j'égorgerais le prochain maraud qui vous cherchera des noises, sourit l'homme.

Soudain, quelque chose sembla l'intriguer derrière la jeune femme, et il se pencha sur un pied pour voir le mur en face de lui. N'osant qu'à peine respirer, la nièce du juge jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait bien l'inquiéter. Un claquement de doigt retentit du côté de son oreille gauche. Surprise – la jeune femme était concentrée sur sa droite – elle recula d'un pas.

\- C'est étonnant ce qu'on peut trouver dans une rue comme celle-ci …

Il avait tiré une rose de derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, via un habile tour de passe-passe. L'homme la lui tendit.

\- La parade va bientôt commencer. Retournons sur la place, voulez-vous ?

L'attrapant par la main, le marionnettiste attira la nièce du juge sur l'esplanade devant l'église.

\- Je vous abandonne ici.

\- Merci beaucoup Messire.

Avec un sourire malin, il attrapa un pan de tissu qui recouvrait une guérite, le fit voler devant lui, et jeta sur le sol une poignée de poudre.

Il avait disparu derrière l'écran de fumée dispersé par la poussière.

Un peu perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme regagna la tente de son oncle le plus vite possible, voyant que l'aiguille de l'horloge s'approchait dangereusement de l'heure convenue.

\- Pardonnez mon retard, s'excusa-t-elle, sans parvenir à se départir du sourire qui étirait ses lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, l'accueillit le juge quand elle grimpa sur la structure en bois. La parade allait commencer et vous aviez disparu …

Cachant derrière son dos la fleur offerte par le marionnettiste, la nièce du juge lui sourit poliment, et prit place à côté de lui. La parade ne tarda pas à commencer : toute la place, resplendissant déjà d'un millier de couleurs, s'était animée plus encore qu'elle ne l'était alors. Les gens s'étaient regroupés devant la cathédrale. De part et d'autre d'un espace vide, on vit des artistes montés sur des échasses immenses déboucher de la rue perpendiculaire à la place.

Une musique entraînante retentissait, et bien vite, la fête se fit plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les différents artistes qui paradaient chantaient, et si le Capitaine et le juge se contentèrent d'observer le défilé, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de battre la mesure du bout du pied.

Impressionnée par la hauteur des échassiers, et étourdie au milieu de toutes les couleurs qui virevoltaient en musique autour d'elle, la nièce du juge trouvait que ce spectacle, malgré ce qu'en disait son oncle, était véritablement superbe.

Soudain, jaillit à sa gauche un éclair multicolore : un homme était apparu derrière le fauteuil de Frollo, et la jeune femme réalisa qu'il s'agissait du marionnettiste, qui jeta une poignée de confettis colorés sur le juge, qui s'épousseta en grimaçant. L'homme grimpa sur l'estrade centrale, annonçant un spectacle plus prometteur encore. Il balança à nouveau de la poudre sur le sol, s'évapora, et à sa place, apparut une femme, au teint brun et aux magnifiques cheveux noirs qui voletèrent autour de son visage quand elle se mit à danser. La robe rouge qu'elle portait semblait effleurer le sol sans même le toucher, ses pieds nus couraient sur les planches avec une grâce incomparable, et l'on aurait dit un papillon fait de flammes en train de danser.

Le juge échangea quelques mots avec le Capitaine des gardes, qui lui, semblait absorbé par la vision divine qui dansait devant eux.

La danseuse s'approcha vivement soudain de l'auvent abritant le juge. S'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où siégeait Frollo, elle entoura la nuque de l'homme avec un foulard orné de symboles dorés. Le juge n'osait plus bouger, tandis que la danseuse approchait son visage du sien.

Elle rabattit soudain la coiffe de Frollo sur sa tête, moqueuse.

La nièce de ce dernier croisa les yeux verts et joueurs de la bohémienne, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de bondir en arrière et de reprendre sa danse en lançant un regard surprenant, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le reproche.

Pensant que son oncle se mettrait en colère, la jeune femme fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'en était rien, et que le juge était resté sans voix. Il avait relevé son chapeau d'un geste rageur, mais n'avait esquissé aucun autre mouvement.

À la fin de la danse, toute la place explosa, sifflant et applaudissant la bohémienne. Esméralda, comme on l'avait appelée, fut aspergée d'une pluie de piécettes dorées, à laquelle participa même le capitaine Phœbus. Le marionnettiste revint sur scène : il semblait être le meneur des festivités, et le faisait avec un amusement presque tangible. L'homme annonça la suite du programme : l'élection annuelle du Roi des Fous. Puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas cette tradition, la jeune femme en suivit attentivement le déroulement.

Une dizaine de personnes escaladèrent l'estrade, Esméralda attira sur scène un homme dissimulé par un capuchon, et tous se placèrent en ligne. La danseuse leur retira un à un leurs masques, et la foule les huaient quand ils faisaient une grimace. Chaque participant qui ne plaisait pas à l'audience se voyait éjecté de la plateforme par la petite chèvre qui suivait Esméralda. Presque tous atterrirent dans la boue sous l'estrade. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, duquel la danseuse s'approcha. Elle attrapa ses oreilles pour lui retirer son masque.

Mais il s'agissait de son véritable visage.

La foule retint ses cris. La stupeur se lisait sur toutes les faces. Quelques murmures retentirent, et le juge ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le jeune homme sur scène.

\- C'est le sonneur de Notre-Dame ! l'identifia un homme dans la masse.

Les exclamations se faisaient plus acerbes, quand intervint le marionnettiste :

\- Mesdames, messieurs, du calme ! Nous cherchions le plus affreux visage de Paris ! Et bien … le voici ! Quasimodo, le sonneur de Notre-Dame, consacré Roi !

Remarquant la surprise sur le visage de son oncle, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous connaissez cet homme ?

\- Non, lui répondit-il, visiblement en colère.

C'est alors que reprirent les chants et le défilé. Le soi-disant sonneur de cloche, borgne et bossu, était porté par la foule conduisant la file populaire jusqu'à une autre plateforme. Là, les gens laissèrent exploser leur joie, couvrant le nouveau roi de confettis en tous genres, exhalant leurs passions par les cris et les sifflets. La foule grondante était en liesse.

Une tomate s'écrasa sur l'étrange visage du bossu. La pulpe du fruit trop mûr se mêla à ses cheveux roux, et glissa sur son front et ses joues. Progressivement, d'autres personnes, majoritairement des soldats mais aussi quelques citadins envoyèrent des légumes sur le pauvre homme. Les rires se firent plus agressifs, et plus coupants.

\- Mon maître ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

Les cris que poussait l'homme, adressés à Frollo, intriguèrent la nièce de ce dernier. Le juge prétendait ne pas le connaître, alors pourquoi implorait-il sa pitié ?

\- Mon oncle, faite quelque chose pour cette pauvre créature ! plaida la jeune femme.

Sa demande fut appuyée par celle du capitaine de Châteaupers :

\- Je demande la permission d'abréger ces cruautés.

\- Dans un moment, capitaine, cette leçon ne sera pas inutile.

Son sourire n'avait rien de rassurant, un côté vicieux, peut-être, éclairait ses lèvres.

Le pauvre homme avait été ligoté et attaché de force. Le promontoire sur lequel il était, servant de gibet les trois cent soixante-quatre autres jours de l'année, était prévu pour pouvoir tourner sur lui-même pendant les séances de tortures publiques, et le bossu, une fois attaché, fut une cible tournoyante pour les gens qui profitaient de cette humiliation populaire. Il essaya de se débattre, d'arracher ses liens et son être à cette humiliante torture, mais en vain : d'autres cordes furent ajoutées et il ne parvint qu'à déchirer un peu plus ses vêtements.

Soudain, un murmure secoua l'assemblée. La gitane qui avait dansé sur l'esplanade un peu plus tôt s'avançait d'un pas hésitant sur les quelques marches menant à la plateforme. Désolée de ce qui arrivait au jeune sonneur par sa faute, elle gravit les degrés, son si joli visage n'exprimant que sévérité et remords.


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième**

* * *

Soudain, un murmure secoua l'assemblée. La gitane qui avait dansé sur l'esplanade un peu plus tôt s'avançait d'un pas hésitant sur les quelques marches menant à la plateforme. Désolée de ce qui arrivait au jeune sonneur par sa faute, elle gravit les degrés, son si joli visage n'exprimant que sévérité et remords.

Doucement, elle avança une main vers la face difforme du pauvre bougre. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé. Mais elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, et à l'aide d'un tissu accroché à sa taille, essuya les traces de fruits sur ses tempes. Elle le supplia à voix basse de lui pardonner sa hardiesse. Si la danseuse ne l'avait pas entraîné sur scène, rien ne serait arrivé.

\- Toi ! La Bohémienne ! l'arrêta le juge dans son geste. Descend immédiatement !

\- Oui votre honneur, dès que j'aurai libéré cette pauvre créature ! répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Je te le défends !

L'Egyptienne n'attendit pas la fin de sa menace, et d'un coup de dague rompit les liens qui retenaient le bossu.

\- Comment oses-tu me défier !

\- Vous maltraitez ce pauvre garçon tout comme vous maltraitez mon peuple ! Vous prêchez la justice mais vous êtes cruel envers ceux qui ont besoin de votre aide !

\- Silence !

\- Justice ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant le poing.

La foule ne retint pas un soupir entre l'admiration et la crainte.

\- Prend bien garde, bohémienne, je te ferais payer ton insolence …

\- Dans ce cas mes amis, sourit-elle en faisant une légère courbette, nous avons couronné le mauvais fou … Car le plus fou ici … c'est vous !

Sur ces mots, elle jeta la couronne en tissu qui symbolisait le pouvoir du Roi des Fous vers la tente du magistrat. L'assemblée retint son souffle, certaine que la jeune femme allait être punie pour cet affront.

\- Capitaine ! ordonna Frollo. Arrêtez-la !

A contrecœur, Phœbus donna à ses subordonnés l'autorisation d'intervenir d'un ample claquement de doigts.

Traversant la foule sans peine, les chevaux imposants de la garde encerclèrent la gitane. Cette dernière, les voyants arriver, s'amusa à les compter, puis avec une moquerie trahissant son amusement, elle se moucha dans un foulard et disparut. La nièce du juge entendit ce dernier murmurer :

\- Cette fille sort de l'Enfer !

Sur leurs gardes, les soldats la cherchèrent des yeux, quand une voix rieuse les appela :

\- Par ici !

La danseuse et sa chèvre étaient cachées dans un panier de citrouilles.

La chasse fut donnée, et l'on poursuivit la bohémienne sur toute la place. S'esquivant comme une anguille, la gitane s'enfuyait pour échapper à la garde, jouant de tous les atouts dont elle pouvait faire preuve, s'aidant également des infrastructures montées sur la place pour la fête. Elle venait d'assommer trois gardes en leur jetant le casque d'un de leurs collègues, mais deux cavaliers prirent le relais : ils la pourchassèrent sur le pavé délaissé par les passants, qui s'étaient écartés de peur d'être piétinés par les chevaux. Courant en direction de la tente du juge qui se trouvait au bout de la place vide, la jeune femme accéléra pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Un homme monté sur d'immenses échasses siffla pour attirer l'attention des deux gardes. Les cavaliers levèrent les yeux et réceptionnèrent un large morceau de bois.

Le juge avait vu les deux cavaliers qui fonçaient vers sa tenture en tenant une longue planche, et craignant pour sa nièce, il la poussa hors de la tente.

\- Fuyez !

La jeune femme, surprise, s'étala de tout son long sur le pavage de la place.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais le son terrible des sabots sur les pavés, le son résonnant du fer sous les pattes des deux immenses chevaux noirs sur les pierres taillées la terrifièrent horriblement.

Les fers piétinèrent la rose s'étant échappée de ses doigts.

\- Attention !

Quelqu'un la souleva et l'emporta, la sauvant in extremis des sabots métalliques des chevaux de la garde.

Sa respiration s'arrêta, comprimée par les bras autour de sa poitrine et de ses jambes. A moins que ce ne fût l'angoisse qui l'étreignait.

Trop paralysée par la peur, la jeune femme n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ses paupières closes avec tant de force que la peau au-dessus de ses cils en blanchissait presque.

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, chérie !

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix amusée, la jeune femme rouvrit ses paupières presque violemment – aussi violemment qu'on puisse du moins battre des cils.

Elle se trouvait dans les bras du marionnettiste, qui la reposa sur le sol en riant. Il voyait bien la gêne et la surprise qui rougissaient les joues de la nièce du juge.

\- Hé, du calme …

La jeune femme, terriblement gênée, se confondit en excuses et en remerciements, les pommettes aussi rouges que le tissu attaché à la coiffe de son oncle.

\- Merci infiniment de m'avoir aidé, Messire, vous me voyez atrocement confuse, …

\- Ne vous excusez pas, rit-il en voyant sa détresse.

Il l'avait vue tomber, et l'homme avait eu peur que personne ne réagisse.

Soudain, la jeune femme jeta un regard inquiet vers les restes de la loge.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mon oncle, où est …

\- Du calme … la rappela-t-il. Qui est votre oncle ?

\- Le juge. Il était sous la tonnelle …

Elle cherchait son oncle des yeux, craignant qu'il ne se soit blessé, pire, tué, dans l'incident qui venait de survenir.

Le marionnettiste se figea, et dévisagea la jeune femme.

\- Vous … vous êtes la nièce de Claude Frollo ?

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire, ne portant pas attention au reproche sous-jacent.

\- Oui, je suis sa nièce.

L'air sombre, l'homme se mordit les lèvres, n'osant pas lui révéler à quel point le juge haïssait son peuple et en était haï. Cette jeune femme en face de lui était-elle prête à entendre de pareilles horreurs ?

\- Messire ?

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées l'espace d'un instant. Il revint à lui, et croisa le regard de la nièce de cet homme, qui était la cause des souffrances que son peuple traversait.

Le marionnettiste allait lui poser une autre question, mais une main attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme.

\- Enfin je vous retrouve Mademoiselle !

Le Capitaine Phœbus avait surgi de la foule, la longe de son cheval dans son gant. La gitane s'était échappée, et il avait reçu l'ordre de trouver la jeune femme, disparue dans la cohue. Il avait aperçu la nièce du juge, et se sentait soulagé de ne pas la voir blessée.

\- Venez, votre oncle est mort d'inquiétude.

\- Je vous suis.

Il lui fit signe de monter sur le cheval, afin de ne pas la perdre à nouveau, mais elle fit demi-tour juste avant de monter sur la selle.

\- Donnez-moi une minute.

Elle revint en arrière, et fit face à l'homme qui l'avait sauvée.

\- Messire, sachez que vous avez mon entière gratitude pour votre courage et votre sympathie à mon égard aujourd'hui. Je viens de réaliser que je ne connaissais pas votre nom, quel est-il ?

\- Appelez-moi Clopin, rit-il, avant de marquer une pause, amusé par le soudain maintien dont elle faisait preuve devant Châteaupers. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre gratitude, votre nom me suffirait

\- Je m'appelle Léonore Frollo.

La jeune femme exécuta une élégante révérence, avant de lui adresser un sourire discret.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir, Messire.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna auprès du capitaine, qui lui aussi, riait intérieurement de la scène. Il voyait l'homme, resté pantois devant cette petite, qui d'un seul coup, avait repris toutes ses manières, répétant à la perfection les codes sociaux, singeant avec exactitude les convenances attendues pour une jeune femme de son rang.

Elle refusa l'aide que le soldat lui proposait, passa le bout de sa botte dans l'étrier, et grimpa sur la selle avec une facilité enfantine. Phœbus conduisit le cheval à travers la foule, et ils revinrent devant la cathédrale.

Voyant son oncle devant l'église, elle se laissa glisser de la monture, et se précipita vers l'homme.

\- Dieu ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareille !

\- Vous allez bien ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à donner des ordres à Phœbus. Ce dernier écouta un instant les instructions de son chef, mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

Tandis que le capitaine, libéré par le juge, s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de Notre-Dame, Frollo revint vers sa nièce, et lui demanda de retourner à la voiture.

Il lui parla avec la même brusquerie qu'il utilisait pour donner ses directives au capitaine et aux soldats. Toute la garde était concentrée sur les recherches pour la gitane, et pour son honneur entaché par la bohémienne, Frollo ferait retourner tout Paris s'il le fallait. Cependant, sa nièce ayant manqué d'être piétinée, il préférait qu'elle aille l'attendre dans la carriole qui les ramènerai au Palais de justice plutôt que de la garder près de lui. Elle en avait déjà trop vu pour aujourd'hui.

Il la savait loin d'être stupide, et elle avait fait le rapprochement avec le pauvre Quasimodo, ce n'était donc pas la peine de la laisser assister en plus à l'expression de sa cruauté envers la jeune bohémienne.

Tandis qu'un garde raccompagnait Léonore, le juge se dirigea vers l'église, où il avait vu entrer Phœbus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième**

* * *

\- Avez-vous retrouvé la femme que vous cherchiez, mon Oncle ? demanda la jeune femme.

Ils étaient tous deux à table, et la discussion que venait d'entamer la nièce du juge était la première depuis le début du repas.

\- Nous n'avons toujours aucune trace de la bohémienne, grogna Frollo, dans une colère froide depuis plusieurs jours.

Quand le juge était entré dans la cathédrale il y avait trouvé la gitane. Elle y avait demandé asile, puisque la garde avait interdiction de l'en faire sortir de force. Tant qu'elle se terrait dans les murs protecteurs de Notre-Dame, le juge était pieds et poing liés. Mais la veille au soir, elle s'était échappée sans que personne ne l'ai vue. Frollo savait que c'était son protégé, Quasimodo, qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir, ce qui le mettait d'autant plus en colère.

Il toussa, pour la troisième fois depuis le début du dîner.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Oui, je me suis … intoxiqué avec ma cheminée hier soir.

Les gardes n'avaient aucune trace de la jeune femme, et celle-ci leur filait sans cesse entre les gants. Les contrôles en ville s'étaient durcis, et l'on ne tolérait plus aucun manquement au couvre-feu. La jeune femme avait interdiction de sortir, le juge craignant des représailles à son encontre de la part des bohémiens. De plus, l'homme était très demandé par son travail depuis la fuite de la gitane trois jours avant, et il n'avait plus de temps pour lui donner des cours. Léonore passait donc ses journées enfermée dans le Palais de justice, avec des livres comme seule compagnie.

Le repas se termina dans le silence. La jeune femme ne voulait pas déranger son oncle dans sa tâche, et gardait patience, attendant que la crise se calme. Prenant sur elle, la nièce du juge avait largement entamé la bibliothèque de celui-ci pour calmer son impatience.

Frollo retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau. Sa nièce se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait allouée.

Sur sa commode était posé un vase. Une rose blanche y était exposée. La fleur s'était fanée, et les pétales commençaient à en tomber.

La jeune femme s'assit dans un fauteuil, et lut un moment, s'éclairant à la bougie.

Mais prise d'une inquiétude soudaine, elle se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre. La neige avait commencé à tomber, les rues seraient gelées le lendemain. Elle jeta un regard sur la voie sous sa tourelle. L'air frais des nuits de janvier lui fit un bien fou. La lune ronde luisait dans le ciel dégagé de Paris. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. D'aucun aurait su que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais la jeune femme avait cruellement besoin de liberté, et elle ferma à clef la porte de sa chambre avant de se diriger vers son cabinet d'étude. De la malle qui contenait les vêtements qu'elle avait amenés avec elle, la jeune femme tira un haut-de-chausse et une tunique, qu'elle avait pris dans les affaires de son frère aîné. Elle s'enveloppa ensuite dans une cape, elle aussi cachée au fond de sa malle, et éteignit la bougie. Ses cheveux nattés dans son dos, on l'aurait, dans la nuit froide de ce début janvier, confondue avec un homme sans même s'en douter.

Elle glissa à sa ceinture un petit poignard, puis rouvrit la fenêtre.

Logée dans les étages du Palais de justice, la jeune femme se préoccupa ensuite de descendre de son perchoir. Un genou sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle estima la distance qui la séparait du sol. Peut-être quatre ou cinq mètres. La chute lui serait sûrement fatale, mais elle avait escaladé des arbres plus hauts avec ses frères. Les lambris du Palais lui serviraient de prises. Il y avait un arbre en contrebas, dans lequel elle pourrait se percher également.

Prenant une inspiration, la jeune femme se prépara à descendre. Elle s'agrippa fermement au cadre de sa fenêtre, et entreprit la désescalade. A mi-chemin, elle attrapa une branche de l'arbre, suffisamment tenace pour supporter son poids. Elle s'y suspendit, et rejoignit le tronc assez facilement. Perchée dans les branchages, la nièce du juge se glissa souplement entre eux, et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté des fourches en métal qui servaient d'enceinte au Palais de justice.

Les rues étaient désertes, si tard dans la nuit et par un tel froid. Même les bohémiens n'y étaient plus, chassés par le juge. L'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée, la forçant à être discrète. Un petit frisson d'excitation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ses pas résonnaient à peine sur les pavés froids du centre-ville parisien. Les maisons étaient toutes fermées, ne laissant filtrer que çà et là des rayons de lumière, émises par de faibles bougies dans les habitations.

Léonore se promena un moment, grisée par l'air glacial contre sa peau. Un rat énorme passa près d'elle sans s'effrayer. La jeune femme, elle, fit un bond en arrière et poussa un petit cri en le voyant, sachant que ces bêtes pouvaient mordre.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit par là !

Une voix lui parvint, assez proche. La jeune femme s'était fait repérer, il fallait qu'elle se sauve. Le rat s'était enfui à toutes pattes, et elle l'imita, courant pour essayer de trouver une cachette. Ses chausses en cuir humides claquaient sur les pavés, et elle craignait d'attirer l'attention, mais si elle ne s'était pas mise à courir, on l'aurait vite découverte.

Se tournant un instant pour voir si les gardes l'avaient rattrapée, elle ne vit pas dans quelle rue elle s'enfonçait, et se trouva face à une impasse. Entendant les pas des soldats se rapprocher, la jeune femme n'avait plus le temps d'escalader le mur. La maison contre le rempart avait une petite cour entre le bâti et le mur d'enceinte : elle bondit par-dessus la clôture, et se cacha entre deux tonneaux vides, les mains plaquées contre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit.

\- Y'a personne … grogna un garde dans son dos.

Il y avait deux soldats, qui s'avancèrent jusqu'au rempart pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne.

Léonore retint son souffle : comment aurait-elle justifié sa présence dans cette rue, après le couvre-feu ? Et vêtue en homme, elle risquait d'avoir de sérieux problèmes avec l'Église …

Terrée dans ce recoin sale, la jeune femme s'efforça de rester aussi silencieuse que possible. La peur au ventre, elle ressentit néanmoins l'adrénaline frapper à ses tempes comme le reflux marin pouvait le faire sur les rochers bordant la mer. Braver les interdits était décidément bien excitant …

Ne trouvant rien, les deux soldats repartirent en sens inverse. Quand elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin, Léonore s'extirpa de sa cachette, et sortit de l'impasse. Les ordures et les eaux usées étaient laissées dans la rue, à même le sol, et allaient s'accumuler dans certains petits passages étroits. Un peu gênée par les vapeurs méphitiques de ces déchets, la jeune femme s'éloigna de l'île de la cathédrale, et s'enfonça dans le dédale des rues de Paris.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva près du cimetière. Des volutes de fumée flottaient au-dessus des tombes, en un brouillard peu rassurant.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus l'excitation du danger qui l'animait, mais l'angoisse, qui comme une gangue gluante et âpre, s'insinuait partout en ne laissant que la froide et désagréable impression d'être observé.

Léonore expira. Un nuage de buée se forma à la sortie de ses lèvres. Par réflexe, elle serra la main sur le manche de son poignard, ce qui la rassura illusoirement. La jeune femme avait fait en sorte de s'éloigner le plus possible des patrouilles de gardes, mais en faisant cela, elle s'était aussi éloignée du Palais de justice. Par chance, on le voyait de loin quand on prenait de la hauteur.

Les cloches sonnèrent minuit, et malgré la distance qui la séparait de Notre-Dame, le tintement du métal la transit tant qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir pris une douche froide. Les coups sur les cloches lui parurent glaçants, et dans les rues vides de Paris, ils résonnaient comme dans une ville morte.

Un craquement s'entendit soudainement derrière elle. La jeune femme fit un bond, glacée par la peur, et brandit devant elle son arme de fortune.

\- Je suis armée, gronda-t-elle, ne m'approchez pas !

Il s'agissait d'une autre personne, elle aussi cachée sous un capuchon. L'autre bondit sur la nièce du juge, qui s'esquiva au dernier instant. Surpris de la réaction de sa cible, l'assaillant reprit maladroitement son équilibre, et se prépara à attaquer de nouveau. Mais Léonore le devança, et il se retrouva avec son couteau braqué sous la gorge.

Elle lui arracha son arme et son capuchon, avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise :

\- Messire Clopin ?

La pleine lune dans le ciel offrait suffisamment de lumière pour que les traits de son visage, partiellement masqué, soient reconnaissables.

Mais il la repoussa brusquement, ne l'ayant pas reconnue, et la jeune femme chuta. Sa capuche fut projetée en arrière par le choc, révélant ses longs cheveux bruns et son visage au dessin trop doux pour être celui d'un homme.

Le bohémien écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la nièce du juge. Et après la surprise, vint la colère :

\- Ventre-Saint-gris ! C'est vous ? Vous êtes folle pour vous aventurer seule la nuit ! gronda-t-il. Venez, ne restons pas là, on va attirer l'attention.

Il l'aida à se relever avec une certaine brusquerie, et ils entrèrent tous deux dans le cimetière. Léonore frissonna. Elle n'était pas rassurée, d'autant plus que l'homme avait l'air vraiment en colère. Ne le voyant que de dos, la nièce du juge surprit les rayons froids du disque lunaire se réverbérant sur la boucle dorée pendant à son oreille, tout comme celle-ci était ballottée par sa marche rapide.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un caveau, et il reprit ses réprimandes :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors à une heure pareille ? Il y a des gardes partout, c'est de la folie de sortir comme ça !

Il la toisa froidement, attendant sa réponse.

\- Je … enfin, ça fait plusieurs jours que mon oncle insiste pour que je reste au Palais de justice, je n'ai pas vu le ciel depuis tellement longtemps … soupira la jeune femme, un peu honteuse.

\- Vous êtes au courant que c'est extrêmement dangereux, encore plus dans cette tenue ! râla le marionnettiste.

\- Je sais, mais je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermée !

\- Vous auriez pu être tuée, ou pire !

Elle baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, et elle le savait. L'homme poussa un soupir.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal en tombant ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- C'est inconscient de se balader seule la nuit. J'aurais pu vous faire du mal, et encore ! Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas être tombée sur quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Vous voler l'argent que vous pouviez avoir. Avec la traque d'Esméralda lancée par votre … oncle, les temps sont difficiles.

Il avait marqué une pause après « oncle ». Léonore se doutait que Frollo ne faisait pas que chercher la bohémienne … Cela devait lui donner une bonne raison de faire enfermer ces gens qu'il haïssait.

\- Heureusement que des gardes ne vous sont pas tombés dessus : dans cet accoutrement, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau …

Un peu amusé cependant devant la témérité de la jeune femme, il soupira pour cacher un sourire. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

\- Je vous raccompagne au Palais de justice, décréta Clopin.

Il remit son capuchon.

\- Suivez-moi et ne faites pas de bruit.

Imitant l'homme, la nièce du juge passa sa capuche. Ils sortirent du cimetière, avec la discrétion de deux rongeurs cherchant à échapper à des rapaces. L'homme avançait d'un pas rapide, mais silencieux, comme s'il flottait sur les pavés humidifiés par l'eau froide qui tombait du ciel.

Voyant qu'elle fatiguait un peu en raison de la marche rapide qu'il lui imposait, il attrapa sa main, et la serra dans la sienne, gantée d'un cuir noir le protégeant du froid. Étonnée, la jeune femme rougit, mais n'osa pas se dégager. Cela allait à l'encontre des convenances, pour sûr, et sa belle-mère l'aurait fortement grondée pour s'être ainsi laissé faire. Cependant, la nièce du juge de Paris n'osa pas rompre ce contact avec la main du marionnettiste.

Par chance, ils ne croisèrent pas trop de gardes, et purent se faufiler sans encombres jusqu'à la résidence de Frollo. Silencieux comme des rats, ils se frayèrent un chemin dans les ruelles désertes par cette nuit glaciale.

Il la ramena au Palais de justice. Cachés à l'angle de la rue, il la questionna, tout en surveillant les rotations des patrouilles postées devant le Palais.

\- Par où êtes-vous sortie ?

Elle désigna l'arbre qui lui permettrait de grimper à sa fenêtre.

\- Je vais vous aider à monter dans l'arbre. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez parvenir à grimper ?

Léonore acquiesça.

\- Je devrais me débrouiller.

\- Bon, reprit-il, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, mais si vous avez un problème, un de ces jours, venez au cimetière. Dites à mes amis que vous me cherchez, ils vous mèneront à moi. Rassurez-vous, s'ils sont effrayant, ils ne sont pas bien méchants.

\- Mais à qui devrais-je m'adresser ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Au crâne de la Sainte Vierge !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il jeta un regard dans la rue, lui prit la main à nouveau, et l'entraîna vers l'arbre.

Comme le tronc se trouvait derrière la grille, l'homme l'aida à attraper une branche et à s'y hisser.

\- Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle à son intention.

\- De rien. Ne refaites pas de bêtises pareilles !

La jeune femme grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre, avec un peu plus de difficulté, puisque ses doigts engourdis par le froid ne lui répondaient plus aussi bien.

Quand elle atteignit sa fenêtre, Léonore se tourna vers la rue : l'homme lui adressa un dernier signe de main, et repartit en sens inverse. Il était probablement resté afin de s'assurer qu'aucun garde ne la surprendrait en train d'escalader la façade.

S'effondrant sur son lit, la jeune femme peina à retirer ses vêtements masculins. Elle les cacha à nouveau au fond de sa malle. Grisée par cette sortie riche en émotions, la nièce du juge passa ses vêtements de nuit, et se mit dans son lit. Son regard se posa sur la fleur fanée sur sa commode.

Un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième**

* * *

Frollo ne sut rien de son escapade nocturne. Mais la jeune femme le voyait de moins en moins au Palais, jusqu'au moment où il ne prit même plus la peine de dîner avec elle. La jeune femme s'inquiéta du comportement qu'avait son oncle : il lui avait toujours paru froid et distant, mais aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir une obsession, une seule chose en tête qui le possédait entièrement, le traînant dans un tourbillon furieux et impossible à stopper.

Il pleuvait un léger crachin à l'extérieur, et cela la déprimait d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait vu personne depuis des heures. Léonore sortit de sa chambre, et descendit rapporter les livres qu'elle avait pris pour en emprunter d'autres. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle erra un moment dans les couloirs, puis marcha vers la galerie panoramique donnant sur Notre-Dame.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte, les yeux rivés sur le sol tant elle s'ennuyait, un cri retentit soudain, déchirant :

\- Au feu !

Sous ses yeux se déroulait un spectacle abominable : les nuages d'orages, d'un noir d'encre, étaient illuminés par des flammes. De nombreux incendies ravageaient la ville, et la fumée âcre se mêlait à l'orage.

La jeune femme se précipita sur la balustrade, et s'y pencha : des gens couraient partout pour échapper aux flammes, et les cloches de la cathédrale sonnaient comme pour appeler à l'aide.

En bas, des cris l'interpelèrent : Frollo, grandiose dans sa folie, le visage éclairé par les flammes qui en découpaient les traits au burin, donnait des directives aux soldats, perché sur son cheval.

\- Trouvez cette fille, même s'il vous faut brûler tout Paris ! hurla-t-il.

Horrifiée, la jeune femme resta une seconde sans bouger, à contempler la ville en train de brûler. Les craquements sinistres du bois et du chaume en train de s'effondrer, les cris, les pleurs, tout cela lui retourna l'estomac. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en fut en courant, rentrant dans le Palais de justice, et dévalant à tout rompre les escaliers menant à la galerie. Ses pieds s'empêtraient dans sa robe, et elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, la crainte emplissant ses poumons brûlants d'un vide dévorant. Les fumées de l'incendie s'était même infiltré dans les pierres massives du Palais de justice, et l'odeur désagréable de brûlé lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Mademoiselle, arrêtez-vous !

Un garde tenta de la retenir quand elle passa les portes du Palais, par lesquelles on faisait rentrer jusqu'aux prisons tous les bohémiens qu'on avait capturé. Elle n'osa pas dévisager ces gens, arrêtés pour un motif peu avouable, se contentant de courir.

On lui avait interdit de quitter le Palais, et un des soldats la poursuivit. Mais entravé par sa lourde armure, il ne put faire grand-chose pour la rattraper.

Elle termina sa course en s'agrippant à la selle du cheval aux crins noirs sur lequel était monté son oncle. Frollo, surpris de cet à-coup soudain, tourna le visage d'un air dédaigneux sur cette personne qui venait sûrement réclamer sa grâce, et il fut surpris de trouver sa nièce au pied de son cheval.

\- Léonore ! Je vous avais défendu de quitter le Palais de justice !

Les cloches continuaient de sonner le glas de la ville, tintant encore et encore avec fatalité.

Il appela un des soldats, qui s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit doucement son bras pour la dégager.

\- Lâchez-moi, maraud ! s'écria la nièce du juge, hors d'elle, et belle dans sa colère.

Ses yeux brillaient de rage, et elle darda des prunelles incandescentes sur son oncle en serrant les poings. Celui-ci descendit de son cheval, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Quelle folie vous prend ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

En relevant les yeux vers lui, elle fut surprise de voir du sang à son front.

\- Vous saignez ! s'exclama-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle s'approcha et doucement, porta sa main au front de Frollo, qui la repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai fait une mauvaise chute, répondit-il brusquement. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Léonore, rentrez !

\- Pas sans vous ! Cessez d'incendier Paris !

\- Messire ! Nous avons bloqué toute la ville et aucune trace de la gitane ! annonça un garde en arrivant sur place, surprenant la dispute.

Frollo ne porta alors plus aucune attention à sa nièce. Il serra les dents, et remonta sur sa selle avant d'ordonner au garde qui avait suivi sa nièce :

\- Il s'agit sûrement d'une crise d'hystérie due à sa condition de femme, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Ramenez-la au Palais de justice, et enfermez-la dans sa chambre jusqu'à mon retour ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle en sorte, sous aucun prétexte !

\- Bien Monsieur.

Sur ce, il détourna son cheval, et laissa sa nièce aux prises avec le soldat.

\- Mon oncle ! s'écria-t-elle, ivre de colère.

Le soldat la ceintura, et la traîna sur deux mètres avant qu'elle ne cesse de lutter.

\- Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! De quel droit osez-vous poser la main sur moi ? Je vais vous suivre, mais reposez-moi par terre !

Un peu gêné, le soldat finit par s'exécuter, et la força à le suivre jusqu'au Palais de justice. Là, il l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre, l'y jeta de force et l'enferma à clef.

\- Laissez-moi sortir !

Elle frappa contre la porte une ou deux fois, avant de renoncer. Essayant de calmer sa rage, elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, prit de l'eau entre ses mains, et passa le liquide sur son visage. Puis elle entreprit de recoiffer ses cheveux, défaits par sa course.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la clef tourna dans sa serrure, et Frollo entra, toujours aussi hautain.

La jeune femme se leva pour lui faire face, et le dévisagea. Il avait ôté le sang de son front, et se tenait devant elle avec moins de folie dans le regard que quand elle l'avait retrouvé en bas du Palais de justice.

\- Je vais à la cathédrale rendre visite à quelqu'un, lui annonça-il. Avez-vous envie de vous confesser et demander pardon au Seigneur pour ce que vous avez fait tantôt ?

Le regard gris posé sur elle semblait moins méchant qu'auparavant, plus sérieux, mais elle y décela quelque chose qui la dérangea.

Une lueur de colère passa à nouveau dans le regard de Léonore, mais elle se retint de faire quelque commentaire. Il lui proposait de sortir de sa prison, et elle n'allait pas manquer l'occasion. Tout comme elle songeait à cela, sa curiosité reprit le dessus et la jeune femme pensa qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour essayer de découvrir quels desseins sombres son oncle pouvait cacher.

Elle soupira.

\- Vous avez raison, j'ai agis très inconsidérément et je m'en excuse. Je vais vous accompagner, et j'implorerai le pardon du Seigneur, tout comme j'implore le vôtre.

Il lui sourit.

\- Je vous pardonne, très chère. Venez, passez un manteau et nous y allons.

Elle s'exécuta machinalement, trop tendue à l'idée de faire le moindre geste de travers, et suivit l'homme à travers les couloirs du Palais de justice.

Ils descendirent devant l'entrée, et montèrent dans la calèche en métal du juge. Le trajet fut bref, et le juge sortit en premier de la carriole, avant d'aider sa nièce à en descendre.

\- Je vais vous accompagner voir l'archidiacre, peut-être aura-t-il un peu de temps à vous accorder.

\- C'est très aimable.

Il prit son bras jusqu'au parvis de la cathédrale, et l'amena à l'archidiacre, qui était en train de ranger la sacristie. Frollo lui demanda s'il avait le temps de confesser sa nièce, et le vieil homme lui répondit qu'il en aurait quelques minutes plus tard. Léonore se vit demander de rester à l'attendre dans la nef. Elle rejoignit quelques autres fidèles, agenouillés devant l'autel, et elle se mit à prier. Frollo la laissa, et grimpa dans les étages. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes que son oncle soit parti, la jeune femme se leva et le suivit. Elle avait vu par où il était passé pour escalader la tour, et elle emprunta le même passage. Comme il la devançait de plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme peina à trouver le chemin qu'il avait suivi. Mais elle accélérant un peu le pas, elle put le prendre en filature. L'homme s'aventura dans la tour nord de Notre-Dame, et grimpa un escalier en bois moulu, qui grinça sous ses pas. Discrètement, la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier, mais préféra ne pas grimper à l'étage. Avec un peu de chance, si elle restait en dessous, elle entendrait tout aussi bien.

Alors elle avança silencieusement dans l'étage inférieur et tendit l'oreille. Elle put entendre toute la conversation, même si elle ne savait pas à qui s'adressait Frollo, et sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit de chute.

\- Où est-elle ? hurla Frollo. Tu l'as aidée à s'enfuir et maintenant Paris brûle, par ta faute !

\- Elle a été gentille avec moi, mon Maître … bredouilla la voix de l'autre personne.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! cria Frollo.

Un fracas retentit, comme si l'on avait balayé une structure en bois et que les pièces avaient été envoyées sur le sol brutalement.

\- Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse, c'était de la ruse ! C'est une bohémienne !

Le pas de Frollo sur le plancher terrifia Léonore tant le bois trahissait la colère qui habitait le juge.

\- Ces êtres monstrueux ne savent pas éprouver d'amour ! s'écria Frollo. Songe, enfant, songe à ta mère !

Les cris se turent, et elle n'entendit plus rien. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis ils échangèrent quelques mots, et des bruits de pas informèrent Léonore que Frollo s'en allait.

\- Je sais où se trouve leur cachette, ajouta le juge, et j'attaque demain, avec un millier d'hommes.

Le sourire mauvais sur son visage était presque audible. Léonore plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Clopin !


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Septième**

* * *

Le sourire mauvais sur son visage était presque audible. Léonore plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Clopin !

Mais pour l'heure, il fallait déjà qu'elle descende de la tour avant Frollo. Proche des escaliers, elle se précipita sur le balcon, et retourna dans la tour sud.

Elle dévala les escaliers en colimaçon quatre à quatre, et essaya de calmer sa respiration comme elle arrivait dans la nef de l'église. D'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré, la jeune femme retourna s'agenouiller devant l'autel, pour reprendre sa prière, et faire comme si elle y était restée pendant toute la visite de Frollo à cette autre personne.

Avec l'attitude de la parfaite jeune femme pieuse, elle s'agenouilla, pénitente, et confessa mentalement sa curiosité et sa colère, demandant le pardon au Christ pour ces péchés.

Puis dans sa méditation pieuse, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son vieux père et sa famille. Elle pensa à ses frères, à son aîné était en train de voyager à travers le monde pour le compte du Portugal, à ses cadets, sûrement à faire des plaisanteries à qui mieux mieux dans toute la maisonnée. Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère, décédée plusieurs années auparavant, et elle demanda au Seigneur de veiller sur eux tous. Enfin, elle pensa à son oncle, priant pour son pardon malgré le mal qu'il avait pu faire dans Paris.

Le regard brillant, elle leva les yeux vers les imposants vitraux couronnant la nef. Les sculptures du retable la toisèrent sévèrement, rigides dans leur condition de statue en marbre ou en bois peint. Ce sentiment étrange, celui où l'on se rend compte combien l'on est insignifiant, la saisit à la gorge, et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, implorant le pardon pour toutes ses mauvaises actions, pour le bonheur de ses proches. Du bout des lèvres, elle récita par cœur le Pater Noster.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

En sursaut, Léonore revint à la réalité, le cœur battant encore de sa course et de cette impression de sublime qui l'avait successivement traversée. Elle fut soulagée quand elle reconnut l'archidiacre, puisqu'elle craignait encore de croiser le regard froid de son oncle, un peu honteuse de sa curiosité, et inquiète du sort qu'il réservait aux bohémiens.

\- Venez, mon enfant.

Elle le suivit dans un confessionnal, et s'assit dans la cabine fermée.

\- Accordez-moi le pardon, mon père, car j'ai pêché …

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, mon enfant ? lui répondit l'homme, étonné par les vibrations émues dans la voix de la nièce du juge.

\- J'ai pêché par colère tantôt, je me suis mise en rage contre mon oncle.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce qu'il faisait brûler la ville pour retrouver cette femme … Seigneur, faites que cette folie s'arrête …

Son soupir troubla l'archidiacre. Celui-ci connaissait Frollo depuis longtemps, et savait combien il pouvait se montrer cruel.

\- Je suis certain que Dieu vous écoute, mon enfant, et que votre oncle restera dans le droit chemin. Le Seigneur veille sur nous tous, et vous pardonne de votre comportement de tantôt. Continuez de venir régulièrement prier.

\- Je vous remercie mon père.

Ils sortirent du confessionnal, et l'archidiacre sourit à la jeune femme, ému de voir une personne qui priait encore pour le salut du juge.

\- Dieu soit avec vous, mon enfant.

\- Je vous remercie, mon père.

Elle aperçut Frollo en bas des marches, qui la cherchait des yeux. Quand il la vit sortir du confessionnal, il l'attendit là où il se trouvait, et elle se hâta de le rejoindre après avoir une fois encore remercié l'archidiacre.

Ils rentrèrent au Palais de justice en calèche, et avant d'arriver, Frollo informa sa nièce qu'une fois encore, il ne dînerait pas avec elle :

\- Du travail me retient ce soir, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

\- Bien sûr que non, votre travail prime sur le reste, ne vous dérangez pas.

La jeune femme fit un crochet par la bibliothèque, et remonta dans sa chambre. Quand on vint la chercher pour le dîner, elle fit mine de se sentir souffrante, demanda qu'on lui apportât un potage en guise de repas et qu'on la laissât dormir.

Sitôt sa soupe avalée, la jeune femme verrouilla sa porte, repassa ses vêtements masculins, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le vent s'engouffra dans la chambre, apportant avec lui l'odeur âpre des cendres. Les incendies avaient été éteints avant la nuit, mais la senteur de brûlé flottait encore dans l'air. Léonore soupira, un peu inquiète, et entreprit de descendre du mur une fois encore.

Une fois qu'elle fût en bas et qu'elle eût repris son souffle, fatiguée par la descente, la jeune femme traversa les ruelles sombres d'un pas rapide. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le cimetière par tous les moyens. Repensant aux mots du marionnettiste, elle se demanda à qui elle devrait s'adresser pour être menée à Clopin. Trouverait-elle l'entrée des catacombes, sans lumière et sans plan ?

Arrivée devant les grilles du cimetière, elle s'arrêta. L'endroit n'était pas rassurant, et elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, les morts ne bougeaient pas …

Prenant une grande inspiration et son courage à deux mains, la nièce du juge passa la grille du cimetière, et se dirigea vers le caveau derrière lequel elle s'était cachée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle chercha l'entrée d'un souterrain, d'un quelconque passage secret, en vain. Comme elle n'avait rien trouvé, elle se dirigea vers d'autres monuments, inspectant tout, les tombes, les caveaux, les clôtures … Reculant de quelques pas, elle poussa un soupir inquiet. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit qui pouvait ressembler à un crâne … quand son regard se posa sur un petit bas-relief dans l'un des coins du caveau par lequel elle avait commencé.

\- Que je suis sotte, souffla-t-elle.

La sculpture représentait un Jugement Dernier. Au centre du relief, la Vierge se tenait triomphante au milieu de dizaines de diablotins, et tenait en ses mains … un crâne. Léonore s'agenouilla à côté de la sculpture.

\- Je voudrais voir Messire Clopin s'il vous plaît, c'est urgent … souffla-t-elle.

Seule une bourrasque de vent lui répondit, et son impuissance ne lui en parut que plus grande. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du caveau sans rien trouver d'autre que ce bas-relief qui aurait pu être ce dont parlait le marionnettiste.

Mais du bruit résonna soudain derrière elle : elle se tourna vivement, toujours à genoux, et elle vit un squelette immense dressé face à elle. Par réflexe, elle sortit son couteau, et bredouilla :

\- Vous … vous êtes l'un des amis de Messire Clopin ?

\- Ça dépend qui le demande, gronda la créature, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. En quelle qualité souhaitez-vous rencontrer le roi de Thunes, successeur du grand-coësre et suzerain suprême du royaume de l'argot ?

\- Je m'appelle Léonore, répondit-elle en taisant son nom de famille, surprise par cette longue énumération de titres. Il m'a dit de parler à ce crâne si j'avais besoin d'aide … J'ai des informations importantes pour lui.

Reprenant confiance, elle se releva et baissa son arme. De toute manière, la créature ne savait pas qu'elle était une femme.

\- Je vais vous conduire à lui, acquiesça le squelette. Donnez-moi votre arme et suivez-moi.

Elle obéit, lui laissant son couteau et emboîtant son pas. Sa peur passée, la jeune femme comprit que ce n'était un homme dans un costume morbide, non pas un monstre. Ce dernier écarta une pierre tombale, et la conduisit jusqu'aux catacombes. L'eau froide et sale lui arrivait presque aux genoux, et la transit de froid. Mais elle continua de suivre l'homme masqué en squelette à travers le dédale crasseux des catacombes. Au fin fond des couloirs, ils arrivèrent sur une large place, construite sous le cimetière du temps des Romains. Loin d'être inhospitalier, l'endroit était tendu de draperies colorées et vivantes, illuminé çà et là par des torches et des brasiers. Il y avait également plusieurs roulottes serrées les unes contre les autres. La jeune femme ne put contenir son émerveillement, et lâcha un soupir d'admiration.

Tous les bohémiens la dévisagèrent quand ils traversèrent la place. Toujours cachée sous sa capuche, elle savait qu'on ne pouvait voir son visage, mais être observée de la sorte la mit mal à l'aise.

Derrière une roulotte, une sorte de place secondaire était organisée, et des enfants y étaient regroupés. Léonore fut surprise de voir Clopin et une vieille femme en train de faire de la musique, elle jouant de la guiterne, et lui chantant en faisant quelques cabrioles pour amuser les enfants. Les galopins écoutaient d'ailleurs avec bonheur les aventures du sieur Roland, à la guerre contre les infidèles. La nièce du juge découvrit pour la première fois le visage de l'homme sans son masque. Il avait dans les yeux une telle vivacité, quelque chose qui pétillait d'humour et de vie … Et elle s'attendrissait de le voir faire le pitre pour les enfants.

L'homme la somma d'attendre là où elle était et alla chercher Clopin. La jeune femme patienta donc, et quand le bohémien prévint son ami de la présence d'un étranger, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, les enfants étant déçus de se voir coupé dans leur histoire. Soudain sérieux, le marionnettiste demanda à son public de le laisser seul, et la petite place se vida rapidement. Le bohémien qui l'avait amenée remit le couteau de Léonore à son camarade, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Les enfants, après s'être dispersés, étaient restés près des roulottes pour essayer d'assouvir leur curiosité, et savoir ce que voulait cet étranger.

Clopin lui fit signe d'approcher, et la jeune femme retira sa capuche, puis avança d'un pas rapide vers lui. On entendit des rires d'enfants quand elle dévoila son visage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Tout va bien ?

\- Je vais bien, mais j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, soupira Léonore.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il posa une main sur son bras, pour la rassurer. Elle lui paraissait si troublée qu'il ne savait comment faire pour qu'elle se rassérène.

\- J'ai entendu mon oncle parler à quelqu'un tantôt … Il va attaquer demain, avec un millier d'hommes. Il faut que vous partiez.

Il écarquilla les yeux, soudainement inquiété par l'information.

\- Comment trouvera-t-il la Cour des Miracles ? gronda-t-il, cela fait vingt ans qu'il essaye, et il n'y est pas parvenu !

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je vous en prie, faites attention à vous …

Les mâchoires serrées, la jeune femme baissa les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas été suivie en venant ici ? demanda soudainement Clopin.

\- Je ne crois pas. Et votre ami se serait rendu compte si l'on nous suivait quand nous étions dans les catacombes, non ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Mais il enverra peut-être des espions en éclaireur, déclara-t-il. Et nous saurons les accueillir …

Il avait ajouté cela avec un sourire peu rassurant. Il recentra son attention sur la jeune femme, et lui adressa un sourire moins effrayant.

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris ce risque pour nous. Vous devez partir, maintenant, ce n'est pas un endroit sûr pour vous.

\- Je veux rester pour vous aider !

\- Non ; si en effet votre oncle débarque, vous serez en danger, encore plus que nous, habillée comme ça. Vous devez partir.

Elle fit la moue : il avait raison, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas les abandonner au profit de sa propre sécurité.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, et la nièce du juge en resta figée, tout comme ses joues s'empourpraient. Des rires d'enfants retentirent à nouveau, avant que l'homme qui avait guidé Léonore ne tente de les disperser, et qu'ils ne s'enfuissent en riant.

\- Vous nous avez déjà beaucoup aidés, et nous vous en remercions infiniment. Venez.

Il prit sa main, et la guida dans le dédale de roulottes et de tentures. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grille, donnant sur un couloir étroit et suintant.

\- Tenez, dit-il en lui rendant son couteau. Suivez ce chemin, tournez à droite à chaque embranchement. Vous sortirez dans la cour d'un des bouchers qui se trouve à côté du fleuve. Personne ne va fouiner chez eux en général, ils sont laissés tranquille par la garde. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, mais vous rentrerez facilement au Palais de justice.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire, avant de faire glisser la grille.

\- Filez, rit-il.

\- Merci …

Pivotant vers le marionnettiste, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses cothurnes et posa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le corridor glauque.

L'homme porta une main à sa joue, qui commença à rougir, et un sourire un peu niais se fraya contre son gré un chemin sur son visage. La jeune femme lui plaisait, mais il n'aurait pas cru que ça puisse être réciproque. Peut-être était-ce sa gêne constante, dès qu'il se permettait le moindre geste vers elle, qui lui avait soufflé cette idée. D'un autre côté, il ne savait rien de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue, et se doutait qu'en bonne petite fille pieuse, on avait dû lui enseigner le maintien et la contenance en présence d'un homme.

Mais se détachant de ces pensées, il se concentra sur l'attaque à venir de Frollo. Il posta des hommes, dont il fut, dans les catacombes, prêts à recevoir les éclaireurs potentiels du juge.

Et il se méprendrait malheureusement quelques minutes plus tard en attaquant Phœbus de Châteaupers et Quasimodo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Huitième**

* * *

Léonore gagna sans trop d'encombres le Palais de justice. Le souterrain indiqué par Clopin la guida là où il l'avait dit, et elle put retourner jusqu'à sa chambre sans avoir à déjouer la patrouille d'un groupe de gardes.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait embrassé le marionnettiste, mais cette simple idée colorait encore ses joues de la même teinte que les pommes du jardin de son père. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'entendait celui-ci quand il rejetait une demande en mariage pour sa précieuse petite fille : Jehan Frollo avait toujours tenu à ce que ses enfants soient libres de leurs choix, ce qui déplaisait parfois à sa seconde épouse. A son âge, presque toutes les filles étaient mariées, voire parfois même mères. L'avis très étrange de son père leur donnait une certaine réputation, à Lyon, car l'homme avait une opinion sur l'avenir de ses enfants très inhabituelle. En effet, le second fils Frollo avait fréquenté l'Université à Paris, et en jeune clerc subversif nourri d'une réflexion qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'humaniste, il rejetait l'obligation de domination de l'homme sur la femme, prônant l'égalité entre eux, même si cela était loin d'être une généralité parmi ses anciens camarades. Les étudiants parisiens comptaient parmi les plus libres, la cité fermant les yeux sur toutes leurs bêtises. En souvenir de ses jeunes années, dans la débauche de la vie estudiantine parisienne, grisé par sa totale liberté, il avait ainsi renoncé à choisir lui-même le parti de ses enfants, préférant leur bonheur dans un foyer qu'ils auraient eux-mêmes choisi de fonder, plutôt que fiancés de force dès l'âge de sept ans. Et Léonore lui en était fortement reconnaissante, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se lier à un homme là où elle vivait. Être marié à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine, et avec qui elle n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de sa vie n'était pas quelque chose qui la tentait vraiment.

Mais qui se souciait de ce que voulaient les femmes dans ce monde …

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et repassa sa livrée féminine. Son estomac gargouilla : elle n'avait eu qu'un potage comme seul repas, et elle avait encore faim. A pas de loup, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans les cuisines. Elle put mettre la main sur une miche de pain et un morceau de fromage, qu'elle mangea sur place, et qui lui firent un bien fou.

En remontant dans sa chambre, elle croisa une domestique, qui lui demanda si elle se portait mieux :

\- Oui, je me suis reposée, merci beaucoup.

\- Vous avez faim ?

\- Non, je sors des cuisines, j'ai trouvé de quoi manger. Mon oncle est là ?

\- Non, il est sorti.

\- D'accord, merci. Je vais remonter me coucher, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr Mademoiselle ! Dormez bien !

La domestique s'en fut, ayant encore du travail. La jeune femme remonta les escaliers, et passant par un couloir, elle arriva devant le bureau de Frollo.

Devait-elle rentrer et chercher s'il avait écrit quoi que ce soit au sujet de l'attaque du lendemain, ou de ses plans pour débarrasser Paris des gitans ? Elle se flagella mentalement de sa curiosité, mais passa tout de même la porte, restée ouverte. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle était venue prendre des livres, si on la prenait en flagrant délit. Retenant inconsciemment sa respiration, la jeune femme avança dans le bureau en prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le lourd plancher. Arrivée au bureau, elle parcourut du regard les papiers, entassés consciencieusement par son oncle. Poussant un soupir, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil du bureau, et entreprit de fouiller méthodiquement les tiroirs de celui-ci. Elle ne trouva que quelques compte-rendu des actions militaires effectuées ces derniers jours, et une ou deux missives du Roi Louis XI en personne annonçant sa prochaine venue à Paris. Léonore frissonna. Le Roi pourrait-il faire cesser les agissements du juge ? Elle l'espérait.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre, elle se leva, un peu déçue. Soudain, un papier dans la corbeille attira son attention. Elle s'en saisit, et vit que la lettre était à son nom. Le courrier était décacheté, et la nièce du juge se douta que quelqu'un avait déjà dû la lire. Elle tira de l'enveloppe les feuillets sur lesquels son correspondant avait écrit. N'ayant pas reconnu l'écriture de son père ou de ses frères, elle se demanda s'il pouvait s'agir d'une lettre de sa belle-mère. Mais en lisant les mots inscrits à la plume, elle resta figée. Sa respiration se bloqua, et elle se trouva incapable de respirer, abattue par le choc. La jeune femme s'effondra dans le fauteuil, et lut une fois encore les mots de la lettre.

La missive était du notaire de ses parents. Il y avait eu un incendie à Lyon, et son père avait péri dans les flammes. Sa belle-mère et ses cadets avaient pris un appartement à Lyon, seuls en l'absence de son frère aîné.

La lettre était datée d'une semaine auparavant. Elle aurait dû la recevoir quelques jours plus tôt. Comment cela se faisait que la missive se soit trouvée dans la corbeille de son oncle ? Il avait lu son courrier, et ne comptait même pas lui dire que son père était décédé ? Son propre frère était mort, et le juge préférait courir après une bohémienne innocente plutôt que de s'en préoccuper ? Elle pensa à sa famille, à combien ils devaient se sentir seuls et sans ressources. La résidence qu'ils avaient, dans la banlieue de Lyon, était tout ce qu'ils avaient, son père étant un marchand relativement prospère grâce à sa production de pommes. Sans cette résidence, plus de production, et donc plus de gains. Ils n'avaient jamais manqué de rien quand ils étaient enfants, grâce au commerce de leur père. Maintenant, si les vergers avaient brûlé eux aussi, il ne leur restait rien.

Terrassée, Léonore referma l'enveloppe, la replaça là où elle l'avait trouvée, et quitta le bureau. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait la soupçonner d'être entrée dans le bureau de son oncle. Infiniment triste, la jeune femme remonta les escaliers en courant, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle pleura un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil finisse par l'emporter.

* * *

Le soleil la réveilla le lendemain matin. Les rayons de l'astre filtrait dans les nuages gris, et donnait au ciel cette couleur de lumière très désagréable. Elle avait mal dormi, et les cernes sous ses yeux en étaient des témoins suffisants. Toujours abattue par la mauvaise nouvelle, elle se leva, et refit ses cheveux, sans le moindre entrain. Ce matin terne ne lui donnait aucune envie de sortir, et elle maudissait le soleil de l'avoir tiré de son sommeil, dans lequel au moins elle ne pensait pas à sa famille.

On frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez !

Une domestique passa la porte, doucement.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous êtes réveillée ?

\- Oui, grinça Léonore devant l'absurdité de la question.

\- Monsieur le Juge voudrait vous voir, Mademoiselle.

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive.

\- Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vos cheveux ?

Lasse de se battre contre ses mèches brunes, Léonore accepta. La domestique se chargea donc de la coiffer, puis la jeune femme descendit jusqu'au bureau où Frollo l'attendait. Avait-il découvert qu'elle était venue fouiner ? Même cela ne l'effrayait pas, tant elle était attristée par la mort de son père. Avec un soupir, elle toqua au lourd battant en bois.

\- Entrez.

Elle poussa la porte, et entra dans le bureau. L'homme l'attendait, assis droit dans son fauteuil, triomphant.

\- Mon enfant, je suis ravi de vous voir, lui dit-il en lui désignant un siège en face du sien.

Obéissant, elle prit place dans la chaise devant le bureau.

\- Nous avons capturé la bohémienne, sourit-il, dévoilant un air carnassier terrifiant. Il y aura un feu donné ce soir sur le parvis de la cathédrale, et vous y êtes conviée.

Levant les yeux vers son oncle avec étonnement, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, les mots ne parvenant pas à venir.

\- Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- Nous avons suivi deux de leurs espions jusqu'à la Cour des Miracles. Tous les bohémiens qui s'y trouvaient ont été arrêtés, tout comme le Capitaine Phœbus, revenu d'entre les morts ! sourit l'homme avant de marquer une pause. Un miracle auquel nous remédierons ...

Léonore baissa les yeux avec une mince grimace de dégoût. Ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien, et ils avaient été capturés …

\- Êtes-vous souffrante, mon enfant ? demanda Frollo en voyant le peu d'intérêt qu'elle manifestait.

\- Pardon, j'ai reçu hier soir une lettre d'Adhémar l'un de mes frères. Il m'a appris qu'il y avait eu un incendie à Lyon, et que mon père y avait péri …

\- C'est affreux … soupira Frollo en écarquillant les yeux, singeant l'étonnement. Voulez-vous prendre la route pour rejoindre votre famille ? Quel fâcheux évènement …

Les mâchoires serrées, la jeune femme jeta sur son oncle un regard désespéré. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, si elle voulait se mettre en colère contre lui ou pleurer. L'homme lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour préparer mes affaires, éluda-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits et son calme. Je partirai demain, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Je comprends, mon enfant … acquiesça Frollo, l'air miné par la triste nouvelle. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Il se leva, et elle fit de même. Le juge raccompagna sa nièce jusqu'à la porte, et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, soupira-t-il. Je regrette énormément de ne pas avoir pu revoir mon frère avant son décès prématuré … Soyez forte, mon enfant, je suis sûr qu'il veille sur vous de là où il se trouve.

\- Merci.

Elle ouvrit la porte et juste avant de sortir, se tourna vers son oncle.

\- J'aimerais aller prier à la cathédrale aujourd'hui, me le permettez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr, mon enfant. Je ne saurais vous le refuser.

Après l'avoir saluée, le juge s'enferma à nouveau dans son bureau, savourant sa victoire. Léonore descendit avec gravité les escaliers des tours du Palais de justice, et se rendit aux cuisines. Elle avait faim, et on lui servit de quoi manger. Puis, à nouveau libre, elle chemina d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à Notre-Dame, accompagnée d'un garde qui veillait à sa sécurité. Une fois dans l'église, elle pria longtemps, perdant un peu le sens du temps. Ce fut le tintement des cloches pour l'office qui la tirèrent de sa torpeur pieuse. Ne voulant pas voir la foule, elle s'esquiva de l'église, et rentra au Palais de justice.

En entrant dans le hall, elle posa le regard sur l'accès aux prisons. La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée, mais un garde s'approcha, et elle préféra faire demi-tour. Un domestique passa dans le hall, se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Ayant une idée en tête, elle le suivit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Neuvième**

* * *

En entrant dans le hall, elle posa le regard sur l'accès aux prisons. La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée, mais un garde s'approcha, et elle préféra faire demi-tour. Un domestique passa dans le hall, se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Ayant une idée en tête, elle le suivit. Des gens s'affairaient dans tous les sens, et préparaient un dîner copieux. La nièce du juge s'approcha d'un des mitrons, et lui demanda pour qui était la pile de pain sur l'un des meubles.

\- Pour les prisonniers, lui répondit-on.

A l'autre bout de la cuisine, elle entendit une voix tonitruante s'écrier.

\- Michel, amène le pain aux prisons ! ordonna l'un des cuisiniers à son apprenti.

\- Chef, je …

\- Je m'en moque ! On est déjà suffisamment en retard !

Léonore vola au secours de l'apprenti, y voyant l'occasion qu'elle attendait :

\- Laissez-moi amener ça en bas, se proposa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça, lui répondit-on.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien à faire en ce moment, et je vous aiderai avec plaisir. Tenez votre programme, je vais vous aider.

On la remercia, et elle se chargea de la nourriture pour les prisonniers. Cela ne surprit personne qu'elle se portât volontaire pour aider, puisque ça lui était déjà arrivé de proposer son aide en cuisine ou à la blanchisserie. Même si l'on essayait généralement de l'en dissuader, elle insistait toujours pour donner un coup de main, et son aide était appréciée.

La jeune femme fut arrêtée par le garde qui lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

\- J'apporte le repas des prisonniers, dit-elle en désignant ce qu'elle portait

\- Vous n'devriez pas vous charger de ça, Mam'zelle.

\- Ils avaient besoin d'aide, laissez-moi passer : plus vite j'aurais fini ici, plus vite je pourrais retourner les aider.

Il grommela quelque chose, mais la laissa descendre dans les prisons. La jeune femme s'enfonça avec un peu de réticence dans les souterrains du Palais de justice : les couloirs en pierres suintaient d'humidité, en raison de la Seine qui passait non loin. On entendait parfois des cris de douleur, ou des pleurs. Elle n'osait pas imaginer quels genres de torture on pouvait faire vivre aux pauvres bougres emprisonnés là-dessous. Dans l'une des cellules, elle vit femmes et enfants enfermés tous ensemble. Ils étaient tous attachés, pieds et poings liés. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement.

\- Bonjour, articula-t-elle, je vous apporte à manger …

Au vu de la misère et du regard vide d'espoir de ces gens, la nièce du juge se sentit horriblement coupable. On faisait arrêter des innocents, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Elle entreprit de distribuer le pain, quand on lui saisit le bras.

\- Vous êtes la jeune femme d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la femme qui jouait de guiterne la veille, à la Cour des Miracles. Des gamins, enfermés avec leurs mères, se rapprochèrent, et reconnurent aussi la nièce du juge. Il y eut quelques rires, sûrement les plus jeunes qui se rappelaient l'avoir vue vêtue comme un homme.

\- Je suis désolée, glissa Léonore. Je suis vraiment désolée …

La vieille femme resserra sa prise autour de son poignet, et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Retenant sa respiration, Léonore s'exécuta, et écouta ce que la vieille gitane avait à lui dire.

\- Vous êtes trop bien vêtue pour être une femme des cuisines, Mam'zelle, sourit la bohémienne. Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement.

\- Je suis la nièce de Claude Frollo, murmura-t-elle. Mais il n'écoute même plus sa propre famille …

La vieille gitane prit sa main, et l'observa une poignée de secondes, sans mot dire, avant de déposer au creux de sa paume un petit objet lisse et léger. Une pierre ?

\- Prenez ça Chérie, ça vous portera chance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous on se débrouille. La Sainte Vierge veille sur nous, dit-elle en levant un doigt prophétique vers les plafonds moussus. Allez, filez Mam'zelle, ce n'est pas un endroit pour des gens comme vous ici.

Elle souriait tendrement. Léonore acquiesça, conservant un sourire crispé et amorça un mouvement pour se relever, mais la femme la retint une fois de plus.

\- Si vous voyez mon Clopin, dites-lui que tout va bien …

\- Promis.

La jeune femme se releva, fourra le cadeau de la gitane dans sa poche, prit le panier de pain, et sortit de la geôle.

La jeune femme hâta le pas, le froid de la pierre humide commençant à traverser des cothurnes et ayant déjà détrempé le bas de sa robe. Elle était dans ses pensées : la douceur de cette vieille femme, loin de l'avoir rassurée, lui avait causé plus d'inquiétudes encore.

\- Tiens, tiens … Que fait la petite princesse dans les cachots ? ricana un garde en la voyant passer.

\- Je viens distribuer du pain aux prisonniers, répliqua-t-elle, soudainement revenue à la réalité.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gens comme vous, ici.

La jeune femme le toisa du regard. Dans sa bouche, ces mots lui paraissaient insultants, quand la bohémienne les lui avait dits avec gentillesse.

Des hurlements retentirent soudain. Elle frissonna et le soldat eut un sourire mauvais.

\- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez rien à faire ici, grinça-t-il sans se départir de son rictus.

Sans le regarder, elle le dépassa avec dédain et entra dans la cellule où étaient enfermés les hommes. Elle détestait qu'on la considère comme une enfant fragile, elle qui avait passé toute son enfance à battre la campagne lyonnaise en compagnie de son grand frère. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient parfois, où elle se rappelait, petite, avoir décrété vouloir être la prochaine Jeanne d'Arc … Elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir un père comme le sien, lui ayant garanti une éducation sans pour autant l'envoyer chez les moniales, et de l'avoir protégée du monde et de la société médiévale comme il l'avait fait.

Alors remontée par le comportement odieux de ce garde, elle prit une inspiration, et entra d'un pas décidé dans la grande geôle qu'on avait attribué aux hommes capturés à la Cour des Miracles.

\- Messieurs, j'ai votre repas, appela-t-elle d'une voix plus énergique qu'auparavant.

En cherchant le marionnettiste des yeux, elle surprit quelques lueurs d'intérêt dans les regards de ces hommes assis dans les différentes cellules, massés les uns sur les autres. Ils s'approchèrent doucement, tiraillés par la faim.

Alors que la jeune femme distribuait les pains, deux soldats entrèrent en trombes dans la geôle, un troisième homme entre eux. Ils le jetèrent dans une des cellules, qu'ils refermèrent à clef ensuite.

\- Il n'a pas voulu parler … lança un garde. Peut-être que l'un d'entre vous voudra être plus bavard ?

Il ouvrit une autre cellule, et attrapa un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Une flamme de peur s'alluma dans son regard, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser à Adhémar et Remus, ses deux cadets.

\- Viens-là !

Le garçon essaya de résister, mais le garde était plus fort. Léonore, révoltée, abattit sa main sur le bras du soldat.

\- Laissez cet enfant, Messire.

\- Nous travaillons, Mam'zelle !

\- C'est un enfant ! Il n'a même pas mangé !

\- Ce sont les ordres de Monsieur le Juge. Laissez-nous.

Elle jeta un regard de défi au garde, qui en parut très étonné. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'une femme lui tienne tête. Une crainte surgit soudain dans l'esprit de Léonore : elle n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

\- S'il vous plaît … dit-elle en baissant le regard poliment. Le bruit des cris me fait peur, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez le temps que je finisse de leur distribuer leur repas. Vous pourrez reprendre ensuite …

\- C'est pour ça qu'on vous a dit que vous n'aviez rien à faire ici ! siffla l'autre garde.

D'une main, elle délaça la bourse à sa ceinture, et leur tendit deux pièces d'or chacun.

\- Prenez une pause, vous devez être exténués …

Soudain, les soldats se firent plus coopératifs, et après avoir remis le garçon dans sa geôle, ils quittèrent les prisons en ricanant.

\- Merci Mam'zelle, la remercia le jeune homme avec un sourire encore inquiet.

\- De rien …

Elle poursuivit sa distribution, en accélérant encore la cadence, ayant besoin de remonter rapidement aux cuisines pour que personne ne se doute de ce qu'elle faisait. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la cellule où les gardes avaient jeté le prisonnier qu'ils avaient ramené, elle reconnut le marionnettiste. Elle ne l'avait pas vu avant car c'était lui que les soldats étaient venus enfermer à nouveau. Poignets ferrés, le roi de Thunes avait perdu son habituel entrain, et faisait pâle figure, le dos strié par les coups de fouet qu'il avait reçu. Il avait repassé ses vêtements, mais du sang s'était infiltré à travers la toile qu'il portait sur son dos. En voyant la nièce du juge, il s'était contenté de s'asseoir aux côté de ses camarades, et n'avait pas moufté. Il brûlait de colère et de honte, humilié par le bourreau encore quelques minutes auparavant, et n'avait pas envie qu'elle le voit ainsi. Mâchoires serrées, ses poings fermés au point que ses articulations soient exsangues, il essayait de calmer la rage dévorante qui tentait de prendre le contrôle.

Léonore distribua ses pains aux autres bohémiens, avant de l'appeler doucement.

\- Messire Clopin ?

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard vers elle. Avec un soupir résigné, il se leva et s'approcha de la grille.

\- Mon dieu … souffla la jeune femme.

Elle passa les mains à travers les barreaux, et effleura doucement la joue du marionnettiste.

\- Que vous ont-ils fait ?

Un rictus amer sur les lèvres, il ne quitta pas le sol des yeux. La jeune femme caressa du bout des doigts une coupure sur sa pommette.

\- Je suis désolée …

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, murmura-t-il en relevant d'un coup le regard vers celui de la jeune femme.

Léonore rougit, et baissa les yeux, un peu gênée.

\- J'ai croisé la femme qui jouait avec vous hier. Elle est dans une geôle à côté, et m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle allait bien.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Je vais devoir partir, mais je vous jure que je trouverai un moyen de vous libérer.

\- Ne faites rien de dangereux.

Un sourire éclaira enfin son visage.

\- On est des durs à cuire, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

Mais dans sa voix, la prononciation des liquides avait changée : habituellement roulées en raison de son léger accent, elles s'étaient faites plus dures, et cela ne rassura en rien la nièce du juge.

\- Prenez soin de vous.

\- Promis Chérie.

Il prit sa main, et y déposa un baiser. La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire doux, caressa une dernière fois sa joue, puis s'en fut à pas vifs.

En sortant des prisons, elle se hâta de retourner aux cuisines, rendit son panier, puis monta dans sa chambre pour préparer sa malle. Elle rentrerait probablement le lendemain à Lyon, après seulement quelques semaines passées à Paris. Alors qu'elle terminait de remplir sa malle, un domestique toqua à la porte, et l'informa que son oncle l'attendait pour déjeuner. Elle s'y rendit donc, redoutant un peu qu'il ait su qu'elle s'était rendue dans les cachots.

Par chance, il n'aborda pas le sujet pendant le repas. L'appétit coupé par la crainte et l'angoisse, la jeune femme toucha à peine à la viande qui fut servie ce midi-là.

Puis Notre-Dame sonna encore une fois, le tintement de ses cloches se répercutant froidement contre les façades des immeubles. Et il fut l'heure d'y aller.


	10. Chapter 10

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième**

* * *

La place était bondée : tous les habitants du cœur de la ville s'étaient massés sur le parvis de Notre-Dame pour assister à l'exécution. Le ciel, déjà lugubre au matin, s'était fait d'une teinte charbonneuse encore plus macabre. Les deux brasiers allumés çà et là se reflétaient contre les lourds nuages, sombres et luisants comme du métal, ajoutant aux vastes lueurs du ciel une couleur rouge irréelle. La cathédrale se tut, et sa présence solennelle et austère procura une sensation de malaise à bon nombre de spectateurs venus assister au bûcher.

Sur une estrade montée pour l'occasion, la gitane Esméralda était attachée à un mât, et on avait entassé des fagots sous ses pieds. Les autres bohémiens capturés ainsi que Phœbus étaient enfermés dans des cages roulantes, attendant leur propre exécution.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit : des baguettes acérées s'étaient mises à frapper la toile écartelée des tambours avec fracas.

Après une batterie de coups, tous s'arrêtèrent, et frappèrent une seule fois en chœur. Puis ils reprirent leurs bombardements sur les tambours, et recommencèrent leur mise en scène.

Au pied de l'estrade, Léonore assistait à l'exécution, le ventre noué. L'archidiacre tenta de sortir, furieux, de la cathédrale, mais des soldats l'en empêchèrent. Elle vit son oncle grimper sur la scène, magistral. Le foulard flamboyant sur sa coiffe flottait, porté par la brise glaciale de janvier. Il déroula lentement un parchemin, sur lequel était rédigée l'accusation contre la bohémienne.

D'une voix claire et forte, empreinte à la fois de spectaculaire et de sadisme, il lut tout haut la sentence réservée à la jeune femme :

\- La gitane Esméralda est accusée de sorcellerie. La sentence pour un tel crime est …

Il marqua une légère pause dramatique.

\- La mort !

Quelques cris d'indignation s'entendirent dans la foule, mais se turent rapidement. L'homme, tout vêtu de noir comme à l'accoutumée, s'approcha d'un pas leste de la gitane. Il prononça quelques mots, trop bas cependant pour être entendu de la foule. Esméralda, même habillée de haillons, était magnifique, fière bien qu'attaché au mât du bûcher.

Si l'on ne comprit pas ce que Frollo lui disait, la réponse qu'elle lui donna parut très claire quand la jeune femme lui cracha au visage, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité du public et la fureur du juge, qui ordonna qu'on allumât le bûcher.

Léonore ne put détacher son regard de la torche du bourreau, qui mit feu aux fagots secs et craquants sous les pieds nus de la bohémienne.

Une bourrasque souffla, attisant le feu, avide de dévorer la jeune femme. La gitane regardait avec terreur les flammes et la fumée monter jusqu'à elle, ses beaux cheveux bruns balayés par le vent.

Notre-Dame poussa un long cri de douleur, ses cloches s'étant mises à vibrer dans les tours.

Des pierres dégringolèrent depuis la première galerie.

\- Là-haut !

Une silhouette fut aperçue dans la fumée qui montait le long de la cathédrale. Contre les pierres de Notre-Dame, un homme attaché à une corde courait, et d'un bond, s'envola, survolant le parvis.

Il retomba avec fracas sur l'estrade. Les gens, effrayés pas le bruit soudain, reculèrent par réflexe. Léonore retint un cri de surprise : c'était l'homme qu'on avait couronné roi lors de la Fête des Fous.

Quasimodo détacha Esméralda, et lorsque Frollo appela la garde pour l'arrêter, le bossu déracina le mât, qu'il brandit ensuite avec force pour repousser les soldats.

Il se saisit à nouveau de sa corde, et remonta avec légèreté jusqu'à la façade de la cathédrale, qu'il escalada comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

\- Quasimodo ! l'appela Frollo, la rage dans sa voix presque tangible.

Arrivé au niveau de l'immense rosace de la Vierge de pierre, il se plaça devant le verre teint qui rougeoyait des flammes en contrebas, et cria d'une voix à la force impressionnante, en brandissant le corps inerte de la bohémienne :

\- Droit d'asile !

Les acclamations et les sifflements réjouis retentirent dans la foule, et les huées de joies explosèrent sur le parvis. Léonore avait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette pâle de la gitane portée par le gardien de la cathédrale telle une statue de chair et de sang décorant Notre-Dame, en une figure christique émouvante et grandiose.

Puis le bossu remonta dans les tours, disparaissant dans la fumée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une poutre gigantesque s'abattait sur les pavés de la place, détruisant la carriole du juge. Terrifiés par la tournure des évènements, les gens, laïques comme militaires, commencèrent à fuir.

Ayant perdu sa coiffe, le juge reprit contenance, laissant son visage trahir toute la colère qu'il cachait en lui. Il courut jusqu'aux portes de la cathédrale.

\- Mon oncle, non ! s'écria Léonore, s'étant précipitée vers lui, et le retenant par le bras.

Sans une once d'attention pour elle, il la balaya d'un geste brusque, l'envoyant paître sur les pavés. Les cheveux défaits, terrorisée, Léonore peina à se relever, et tenta de poursuivre son oncle.

\- Bande de couards ! Garde ! appela Frollo. Prenez ce bélier et enfoncez la porte !

En entendant soudain son oncle hurler des ordres à la garde, la jeune femme se précipita contre la scène, pour éviter d'être piétinée par la colonne de soldats qui se dirigeaient vers l'église.

Phœbus assomma également le soldat qui gardait sa cage, et se libéra. S'emparant de l'épée du garde, il grimpa sur la carriole en fer forgé, et s'écria d'une voix forte :

\- Citoyens de Paris ! Frollo a persécuté nos gens, persécuté notre ville ! Et maintenant, il déclare la guerre à Notre-Dame elle-même ! s'écria-t-il. Allons-nous le laisser faire ?

La foule fut unanime ; et tout servit d'arme dans la bataille. Les habitants de Paris se saisirent de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour repousser les gardes, tentant eux de contenir la débauche.

Après avoir pendant quelques secondes jeté un regard circulaire sur la cohue générale sans pouvoir décider quoi faire, la jeune femme courut vers les cages retenant les bohémiens. Elle récupéra un morceau du mât brisé, et s'approchant du soldat qui gardait l'une des charrettes-prisons, l'abattit avec force sur le crâne de celui-ci. Le garde s'effondra, et elle récupéra les clefs, puis ouvrit la cage, laissant ainsi les prisonniers sortir.

Perdue dans tout ce chaos ambient qui régnait alors sur le parvis de la cathédrale parisienne, la jeune femme resta immobile, dos à l'une des roulottes où avaient été enfermés les bohémiens. Des projectiles énormes tombaient des tours de Notre-Dame, les échelles élevées contre ses murs pour en faire tomber le siège chutant les unes après les autres. Un soldat se précipitait vers elle, et terrorisée, elle n'osa pas bouger.

\- Attention ! hurla une voix.

Le garde s'effondra, frappé par une large faux qui s'était abattue sur son casque. Trop émoussée pour trancher, l'arme l'avait néanmoins assommé pour un moment.

\- Messire ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant dans les bras du marionnettiste, qui venait de la sauver une fois de plus.

Il la serra contre lui, sachant qu'ils étaient relativement à l'abri entre deux des roulottes.

\- Je suis là …

Elle s'écarta soudain, les joues aussi rouges que le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

\- Vous n'avez rien ? lui demanda l'homme, le gant fermement serrée sur le manche de sa faux.

\- Non …

Au loin, devant les portes de Notre-Dame, elle vit son oncle, une épée à la main, hurler des ordres à ses gardes.

\- Il faut que j'aille l'arrêter ! s'exclama-t-elle, inquiète.

Clopin jeta un regard sur le parvis : tout n'était que chaos et pugilat entre laïques et militaires. Elle pourrait peut-être se frayer un chemin.

\- Faites attention.

\- Vous aussi.

Elle sentit la main du marionnettiste serrer un peu plus fort la sienne, puis il relâcha la pression. La jeune femme courut jusqu'aux portes de la cathédrale. Ses robes relevées dans une main pour ne pas tomber, elle se précipita vers le bâtiment.

Elle s'arrêta en atteignant le mur en pierre, après avoir gravi les quelques degrés qui surélevaient l'église. Soudain, des hurlements retentirent :

\- Gare !

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de crier de peur que du métal fondu, vomi par les gargouilles de la cathédrale atteignait le sol, se répandant partout.

Léonore poussa un cri de surprise, heureusement trop loin pour être aspergée de métal. Les hurlements s'entendaient encore de part et d'autres du rideau de lave bouillonnant qui s'était abattu pour protéger la cathédrale. Avec beaucoup de précautions, la jeune femme se rapprocha de la porte, désertée par les soldats qui avaient fui le rideau de métal. La porte était en partie enfoncée, et une lame avait facilité le passage, une petite ouverture dans le bois brisé par lequel elle passa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Onzième**

* * *

La porte était en partie enfoncée, et une lame avait facilité le passage, une petite ouverture dans le bois brisé par lequel elle passa.

En rentrant dans la cathédrale, étrangement froide au vu de la chaleur qui régnait à l'extérieur malgré le vent glacial de janvier, la jeune femme vit son oncle se diriger d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier qui menait aux tours, escalier dans lequel se trouvait l'archidiacre, qui lui barra le passage.

\- Frollo ! Vous êtes fou ? Je ne tolérerais pas ça dans la maison de Dieu ! s'écria l'archidiacre.

D'une voix bien plus calme que l'aurait pu laisser présager son visage rongé par la haine, le juge répondit au clerc tout en le prenant par le col et en l'écartant de son chemin.

\- Va-t'en, vieux cinglé ! Le bossu et moi avons des affaires à régler.

Il jeta le vieil homme dans l'escalier, et Léonore le rattrapa de justesse. Ils s'étalèrent tous deux sur le carrelage.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Oui … Oh mon enfant … soupira l'homme d'église en levant le regard vers les marches où Frollo avait disparu.

La jeune femme se releva, aida l'archidiacre à faire de même, puis elle gravit les degrés jusqu'à la porte. Frollo l'avait verrouillée derrière lui.

\- Il faut l'arrêter ! murmura Léonore.

\- Il est trop tard, mon enfant … grimaça le vieil homme.

\- Non ! Il me faut une arme, n'importe quoi …

Son regard tomba sur un chandelier. Elle redescendit l'escalier, et en retira rapidement les bougies après les avoir éteintes. Puis elle remonta les marches, et attaqua la porte avec son arme de fortune.

Mais après quatre tentatives infructueuses, la tige en métal du chandelier se tordit.

\- Sainte Marie … soupira-t-elle, désespérée.

Une dernière fois, elle tenta de dégonder la porte, et finit par briser définitivement la tige du chandelier.

\- N'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen de grimper dans les tours ? pressa-t-elle l'archidiacre.

\- Non, mon enfant … soupira l'homme, abattu.

Cherchant désespérément un moyen de contourner la porte, la jeune femme vit une galerie ayant un accès aux tours (normalement accessible par la porte) était suffisamment proche de l'orgue pour qu'elle puisse tenter le diable. Dans la précipitation, elle grimpa les marches en bois qui menaient au clavier gigantesque.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? l'appela l'archidiacre, inquiet. C'est trop dangereux !

Sans l'écouter, elle se faufila le long des tubes en métal, et se fraya un passage jusqu'à la galerie. Mais sa robe l'entravant, elle finit par glisser, et se trouver suspendue dans le vide, accrochée à l'une des colonnes. Avec un soupir terrifié, le clerc ferma les yeux et se signa, ayant trop peur qu'elle ne tombe ; mais en s'aidant des pierres, elle parvint à se hisser jusqu'à la galerie.

\- J'y suis, mon père !

Le vieil homme rouvrit les yeux, et la regarda disparaître entre les colonnes.

* * *

Elle escalada les degrés d'un pas rapide. Arrivée en haut des marches, le souffle court, elle balaya du regard la plus haute galerie de Notre-Dame. Par où devait-elle aller ? Un cri retentit, et l'alerta de la direction à prendre.

\- Non !

A une trentaine de mètres devant elle, Quasimodo courait, Esméralda dans les bras, et disparut au bout de la tour. Par réflexe, elle se cacha derrière un renfoncement dans les murs de la cathédrale. Quelques secondes plus tard, Frollo passa en trombes sans la voir, et chercha du regard les deux fugitifs.

Comme un fauve traquant sa proie, il s'approcha lentement de la margelle du balcon. Il se pencha soudainement, et surprit Quasimodo, pendu à une gargouille. Il leva son épée, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la sculpture.

Le coup fit tomber des fragments de pierre, mais Quasimodo s'était accroché à une autre gargouille. Léonore devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter cette folie.

\- Là-haut, regardez !

Le mouvement en haut des tours avait attiré l'attention des gens qui se battaient sur la place. Tous suspendirent leurs actions, et contemplèrent, le cœur battant, les deux hommes et la gitane qui s'affrontaient sur la tour.

Léonore, elle, s'approcha doucement de Frollo, qui ne la voyait pas. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme n'osait pas s'avancer plus, craignant qu'il ne l'attaque. Sa main se referma sur quelque chose dans sa poche : le caillou que la bohémienne lui avait donné …

De toutes ses forces, Léonore jeta la petite pierre lisse, qui atteignit l'homme dans l'œil.

Il poussa un cri de douleur, et cessa de chercher à frapper son protégé avec sa lame. Il se redressa lentement, et fit face à sa nièce.

\- Très chère … gronda-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Léonore soutint son regard, effrayée, mais cherchant en elle la force nécessaire.

\- Venez, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, rentrons au Palais de justice.

Elle tendit la main.

\- Cette femme est une criminelle, et doit être châtiée pour son crime.

\- Je sais, mais vous allez faire une erreur. Je vous en prie … Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote, comme votre père, s'agaça soudain Frollo devant l'option que lui proposait sa nièce. Vous et lui n'êtes que deux optimistes béats qui vous bercez d'illusions !

L'insulte faite à son père fit soudain sortir Léonore de ses gonds.

\- Tenez, vous abordez le sujet : vous saviez que mon père était mort ! Vous avez lu mon courrier, et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez donc fouillé mon bureau, petite fouineuse ?

\- Là n'est plus la question : pourquoi, mon oncle, pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ?

Frollo baissa son arme, son sourire encore plus cruel qu'auparavant.

\- Vous êtes une femme brillante, Léonore. Vous êtes très intelligente, peut-être plus que la plupart des personnes de votre condition … Mais votre père se méprenait sur sa manière d'élever ses enfants, et ça a toujours été le cas ! Regardez ce que vous êtes : une petite impertinente, qui ne sait pas où est sa place ! Dieu vous punira pour ne pas avoir respecté cela !

Sur ce, il se détourna et chercha à nouveau Quasimodo et Esméralda, voyant que ses mots avaient figé sa nièce. Celle-ci, tremblante de colère et d'indignation, n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, absolument terrifiée du fait qu'il ait parlé au nom du Seigneur lui-même.

Le juge poursuivit le jeune homme et la gitane, recommençant à abattre son épée sur les gargouilles.

Soudain, une main saisit la lame de son arme.

\- Lâchez ça, petite peste ! gronda Frollo.

La jeune femme tenait fermement la lame de l'épée à même sa paume. Le métal était un peu émoussé, mais encore suffisamment tranchant pour ouvrir des plaies quand d'un coup sec, le juge dégagea son arme. La douleur lui arracha un cri. En colère, il l'attrapa par les épaules, et l'assit de force sur une pierre de taille.

\- Ne bougez pas !

Le temps qu'il se débarrasse de sa nièce, Quasimodo était remonté sur la margelle du passage entre les tours, aidant Esméralda à faire de même. Frollo, cherchant à les frapper de sa lame, donna un grand coup vers les deux jeunes gens. Quasimodo tomba en arrière, poussant Esméralda sur sa droite, afin qu'elle soit en sécurité sur la galerie de la cathédrale. L'épée, arrêtée par une gargouille, n'atteignit pas le jeune homme.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que tu risquerais ta vie pour sauver cette bohémienne ! dit-il d'un ton doucereux et mauvais. Tout comme ta pauvre mère est morte en essayant te sauver …

Perché sur la sculpture, le visage du jeune homme se décomposa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Maintenant, ajouta Frollo avec une légère courbette, je vais accomplir ce qui aurait dû être fait … il y a vingt ans !

A ces mots, il jeta sa cape sur Quasimodo pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Aveuglé par le tissu, le jeune homme tangua un instant, chuta, mais ayant agrippé la cape, fut balancé contre le mur orné de la cathédrale et se rattrapa tant bien que mal à une rosace en pierre, attirant son protecteur dans sa chute.

\- Mon oncle ! hurla Léonore en se relevant, oubliant la douleur dans sa main.

Terrifié, Frollo s'agrippa fermement au tissu, tenant malgré tout son épée en main. Son protégé se tenait d'une main à la façade, supportant de l'autre le poids de son maître.

Esméralda s'était précipitée vers la margelle, soutenait Quasimodo, ses yeux verts brûlant d'angoisse. Léonore se pencha elle aussi, et retint le bras du jeune homme.

Soudain, elles eurent plus de difficulté à retenir Quasimodo : Frollo se balançait au bout de la cape, et attrapa une gargouille, sur laquelle il se hissa après quelques efforts. Esméralda peinait à garder dans la sienne la main de son ami, et même la jeune femme brune qui l'aidait semblait elle aussi en grande difficulté pour tenir le jeune homme.

Les cheveux défaits par le vent et voilant par instants son visage, Frollo se releva, en ricana comme un fou furieux. Esméralda leva vers lui des yeux pleins de peur, et Léonore tendit sa main dans un réflexe protecteur illusoire.

Debout sur le cou de la gargouille, il continua de rire comme un dément et leva son arme en récitant un verset de la Bible :

\- Puis Il frappera les faibles et les plongera au fond de l'infernal abysse !

Soudain, la pierre craquela sous ses pieds, et il tomba, lâchant son épée pour se retenir à la sculpture. Léonore échangea un regard avec Esméralda, et lui laissant seule le soin de Quasimodo, la jeune femme se précipita sur la balustrade, tendant la main pour aider son oncle.

\- Oncle Claude !

Celui-ci leva la main vers elle, mais croisa du regard quelque chose qui le terrifia. La jeune femme put lire dans son regard qui ne la voyait plus toute la terreur qui habitait maintenant le juge. Même si elle ne perçut rien, il sembla à Frollo que la gargouille avait pris vie, et celle-ci ouvrit grand une gueule béante remplie de feu. La pierre rompit, et il tomba en poussant un hurlement des tours de Notre-Dame.

La pierre rompit, et il tomba en poussant un hurlement des tours de Notre-Dame.

\- Non !

Penchée au-dessus du vide, Léonore garda le bras tendu vers lui, incapable de bouger. Ce fut les mots d'Esméralda qui la ramenèrent à elle :

\- Quasimodo …

La jeune femme se précipita vers la gitane pour l'aider, mais le bras du bossu inconscient glissait inexorablement d'entre leurs doigts.

\- Non ! hurla Esméralda quand il tomba.

Léonore la retint pour qu'elle ne chute pas à son tour. Perchées toutes deux sur la margelle, elles virent le corps inerte du jeune homme tomber, quand soudain, il fut arrêté : Phœbus l'avait retenu d'une chute fatale.

Bondissant de joie, la bohémienne enlaça dans ses bras la nièce du juge.

\- Merci … soupira-t-elle en laissant échapper une larme de ses yeux verts.

\- Courez les rejoindre, l'incita Léonore.

Sans se faire prier, la jeune femme retourna aux escaliers, et rejoignit la galerie inférieure.

Restée seule, Léonore la suivit d'un pas moins hâtif, secouée par la mort de son oncle, le cri de ce dernier résonnant encore dans son esprit. Elle descendit dans la nef de l'église, et vit l'archidiacre, qui accourut vers elle.

\- Mon enfant, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il … il est mort … sanglota-t-elle, osant à peine prononcer ces mots.

Lui aussi choqué par la nouvelle, l'homme ne fit pas un mouvement. La jeune femme le laissa, et avança en chancelant vers le chœur. Arrivée devant l'autel, elle s'agenouilla, et se mit en position de prière.

\- Mon Père, je vous en prie, ayez pitié de son âme, je vous en conjure …

La couvant d'un regard désolé, l'archidiacre ne la dérangea pas, sachant qu'elle était dévastée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Douzième**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, descendirent des tours les trois héros du jour. Esméralda se dirigea vers la porte, mais Phœbus la retint.

\- Mademoiselle ? appela une voix grave dans le dos de la nièce du juge.

Cette dernière se retourna vivement, les yeux légèrement rougis, interrompue dans sa prière. L'homme lui tendit une main, qu'elle refusa.

\- Laissez-moi Capitaine. Allez, je vous rejoindrai.

\- Ne restez pas ici seule, répondit doucement Phœbus.

\- Je veux prier, laissez-moi, maintenant, insiste-t-elle à voix basse mais fermement tout de même. Je vous rejoindrai, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hochant la tête, l'homme se releva, et rejoignit Esméralda. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et Phœbus lui répondit négativement d'un signe de tête.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée à prier. Les cloches ne sonnaient plus. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme finit par se lever, et prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Quand elle passa la lourde porte en bois, le vent frais de janvier lui sauta à la gorge, la faisant frissonner.

La foule s'était déjà éloignée, acclamant Quasimodo. Phœbus et Esméralda étaient restés sur le parvis, mais Léonore ne les dérangea pas. Elle passa derrière eux d'un pas hasardeux, et se dirigea vers le plomb fondu qui recouvrait une partie de la place. Le corps sans vie du juge, à moitié englué dans le métal refroidi gisait là, inerte et glacé. Son expression d'honnête terreur s'était figée comme sa vie lui avait été prise par le heurt pour le moins violent qu'il avait subi en atteignant les pavés. Son crâne explosé, broyé par l'impact était en partie caché dans le métal durci. La jeune femme, ravalant son dégoût, s'approcha du cadavre et lui ferma les yeux, qu'il avait gardé grands ouverts, écarquillés dans la peur, maintenant figés dans une expression hagarde et vide. Elle se releva ensuite, et n'arrivant pas à décrocher son regard du corps, resta un moment auprès de lui, dans une méditation silencieuse et attristée.

Elle fut soudain déséquilibrée et enlevée du sol : Clopin l'avait prise dans ses bras, et fait tournoyer en riant, convoquant au passage un sourire sur le visage des badauds restés sur le parvis.

\- Vous êtes là ! J'ai eu si peur ! s'exclama le marionnettiste.

Visiblement content de retrouver la jeune femme, le bohémien s'était en effet fait beaucoup de soucis pour elle, craignant qu'elle ne se blesse ou pire.

\- Reposez-moi s'il vous plaît, souffla-t-elle.

Interdit, Clopin cessa de tournoyer et la relâcha avec précaution, un peu gêné de s'être laissé emporter par l'euphorie.

\- Veuillez … m'excuser … bredouilla Léonore, elle aussi embêtée de jouer les rabat-joie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

Il n'avait pas vu le cadavre incrusté dans le plomb. La nièce du juge lui désigna le corps inerte d'un geste timide, et Clopin resta immobile, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait la blesser autant. Outre sa rancœur affichée pour le juge, il voyait des défunts presque tous les jours. Il arrivait néanmoins à concevoir combien perdre un proche pouvait être douloureux, ayant lui-même perdu beaucoup de ses amis, la plupart malheureusement en raison des exactions de Frollo. Mais le trouble de la jeune femme finit par lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas dû fréquenter beaucoup de cadavres.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, soupira l'homme, un peu embêté.

\- Merci …

Elle recula, de quelques pas en arrière, pour s'éloigner du corps.

\- Je suis désolée de ce qu'il a pu faire subir aux vôtres …

\- C'est fini désormais.

L'air toujours aussi troublée, Léonore s'approcha de lui, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Restant immobiles, ils conservèrent un silence empreint de malaise pendant quelques instants.

\- Il faut y aller, maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis elle se reprit, balaya une mèche de cheveux qui obstruait sa vue, et déclara d'un ton décidé qu'elle voulait rentrer au Palais de justice.

\- Je crains que mon Oncle n'ait évincé les autres pouvoirs en place. Le Roi ne vient qu'exceptionnellement en ville, et à part l'université et le chapitre, Frollo a dû évincer les autres représentants de l'ordre, je me trompe ?

Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, le marionnettiste hocha cependant la tête : elle avait raison. Le juge avait progressivement écarté les autres puissances administratives de la ville afin de s'accaparer un contrôle plus grand et complet durant les dix dernières années. Ne restait que les clercs de l'université qui pouvaient réclamer certains droits, même si on leur passait déjà beaucoup (les mœurs des étudiants n'étant pas toujours concentrés sur leurs études). Le chapitre avait également de l'influence, mais touchait de son côté à la part religieuse de la gestion de la ville. Frollo avait sous ses ordres les tribunaux, les prisons, et une grande part de l'administration parisienne.

\- Il faut donc faire en sorte que les esprits ne s'échauffent pas, et contenir rapidement les débordements.

Surpris, Clopin raccompagna la jeune femme au Palais de justice. Il ne voyait pas vraiment d'où elle voulait en venir, d'autant plus que son sexe aurait dû l'empêcher de s'occuper des affaires politiques. Elle le traîna après elle dans les bureaux de son oncle, et sortit de la bibliothèque un volume compilant la charte de la ville. Ce n'était pas un document officiel, mais cela lui servit néanmoins de base pour sa recherche, s'assurant ainsi du fonctionnement administratif de Paris. Son compagnon, un peu désœuvré, s'assit dans un fauteuil et la regarda faire, pendant quelques minutes, avant que la jeune femme ne se décide à lever le nez de son ouvrage :

\- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

\- A faire quoi ? répondit Clopin, un peu inquiet.

\- A occuper le rôle de mon oncle le temps qu'on rétablisse l'ordre.

* * *

\- Non, non, non, et non, bafouilla l'homme, choqué par le plan de la nièce du juge.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide … On ne laissera jamais une femme le faire, alors même que tout risque de dégénérer ! Les gardes n'ont plus d'amont pour leur donner des ordres, et cette bataille sur le parvis de la cathédrale a été une belle pagaille ! Il reste encore des corps sur la place, et cela permettrait par la même occasion de donner à votre peuple toute la légitimité que vous pouviez souhaiter !

La proposition était trop belle. Si cela pouvait paraître tentant, l'homme considéra en silence l'opportunité, pendant un moment.

\- Cela ne marchera jamais, finit-il par lâcher en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Nous avons tout à fait les moyens de prendre temporairement la place de feu mon oncle, de faire passer quelque loi pour fixer législativement la sécurité de vos pairs, puis de mettre en place un consulat, qui garantirait l'autonomie de Paris ! C'est loin d'être la solution parfaite, mais cela empêcherait sûrement la ville de tomber une nouvelle fois sous le joug d'une personne comme mon oncle … Puisque le Roi administre la ville de loin, n'importe qui pourrait à nouveau lui spolier son autorité …

\- Comment cela fonctionnerait-il ? Vous avez déjà vu chose pareille arriver ?

\- C'est comme cela qu'on vit à Lyon … murmura-t-elle, soudainement pensive. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous accaparer le pouvoir, mais pour permettre à tous de vivre librement.

Clopin la dévisagea. Cette jeune femme était décidément bien surprenante … Comment pouvait-elle vouloir s'impliquer en politique si vite après les tragiques évènements qui venaient de survenir ?

\- Je ne sais ni lire, ni écrire, s'agaça le bohémien. Comment voulez-vous que je prétende à ces fonctions ?

\- Je vous aiderai. Vous serez formidable, et votre peuple pourra vivre paisiblement si vous me suivez.

Triste, elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas seule … soupira la nièce du juge en s'asseyant sur un banc. On m'enverra au cachot immédiatement, et l'on me brûlera pour sorcellerie comme on a voulu brûler Esméralda tantôt. Ce sera l'affaire de quelques semaines. Je vous en prie …

Attendri par son envie de bien faire, il la couva du regard un instant. Un sourire doux finit par étirer ses lèvres : il se leva, s'agenouilla devant elle et prit ses mains dans ses gants noirs.

\- Je veux bien vous aider, mais à une seule condition.

Son sourire amusé dévoila sa dent manquante.

\- Laquelle ? demanda timidement Léonore.

Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

\- Voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Partie I**

* * *

**Chapitre Treizième**

* * *

On fit annoncer la prise de fonction du nouveau juge temporaire dans toute la ville. Sous un faux nom, le marionnettiste devint juge le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans Paris. Le juge Vresnel fut alors bien plus apprécié que Frollo dans les dernières semaines de son mandat …

Les réunions avec les autres autorités de la ville se faisant souvent en huis-clôt, l'homme prenait souvent les décisions seul, mais se référait presque toujours à Léonore quant aux choix qu'il devait faire. La jeune femme était d'un conseil avisé, connaissant par habitude le modèle communal lyonnais, et aidant à établir un système plus juste pour toute la population.

Clopin, qui avait toujours aimé jouer la comédie pour amuser la galerie avait fini par prendre goût à son rôle de juge : il exerçait ses fonctions avec justesse, et passait son temps à plaisanter avec Léonore, du moins quand il pouvait la croiser. Ce fut également cette dernière qui se chargea de correspondre par lettres avec les autres autorités de la ville, ainsi qu'avec Louis XI, pour mettre au clair les problèmes qui s'étaient posés ces derniers mois à Paris.

La jeune femme avait aussi envoyé une lettre à sa belle-mère, pour la prévenir que des évènements l'avaient retenue à la capitale : elle s'était occupée de donner une sépulture à son oncle, et n'avait pu se rendre à Lyon pour l'enterrement de son père. Elle l'avait prévenue qu'elle serait contrainte de rester plusieurs semaines peut-être dans la grande ville, le temps de régler les affaires qui la retenaient, promettant de rentrer à Lyon dès que la tâche aurait été accomplie.

De son côté, Clopin s'esquivait parfois le soir, quand ses obligations de juge pouvaient l'attendre quelques heures, afin de rejoindre la Cour des Miracles. Le lieu avait été réhabilité, les soldats avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas s'y rendre, laissant les bohémiens à leur propre justice. Léonore avait tout de même suggéré à son fiancé de laisser les catacombes pour trouver un autre endroit, ce qui donna lieu à une ou deux petites confrontations entre eux.

Comme le Roi l'avait annoncé à Frollo quelques jours auparavant, il arriva à Paris en secret, deux semaines après l'attaque de la cathédrale. Loin de lui les entrées de villes grandioses, et le faste des banquets. Il était souffrant quand il entra dans la ville, et rejeta en bloc la perspective d'un évènement aussi somptueux et fatiguant. Il dîna plusieurs fois au Palais de justice pendant le temps où il résida à Paris, s'entretenant lors de ces repas de l'administration parisienne avec le juge et sa fiancée. Ils lui expliquèrent posément la raison qui les avait poussés à prendre de telles mesures, et le monarque vieillissant avait heureusement proposé de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour donner à Paris une administration digne de ce nom.

Ces accords avec le Roi signèrent pour Léonore l'heure du retour à Lyon, la déchargeant enfin de son rôle de juge de l'ombre après presque un mois où elle tenta de donner à Paris un système administratif viable, et où elle avait plutôt bien rempli ce rôle.

* * *

Elle avait préparé toutes ses affaires, et un des domestiques du Palais de justice s'occupait de les charger dans la carriole qui la ramènerait à Lyon. Accoudée à la margelle de la galerie dans les étages du bâtiment, elle admirait la ville, perchée dans cette sorte de loge surplombant la ville. En arrière-plan, Notre-Dame se dressait, belle dans le matin bleu et frais de février. On ne les voyait pas de là où elle se trouvait, mais elle pensait aux gargouilles amputées de la façade lors de l'attaque. La Vierge de pierre édifiée sur le bord de la Seine veillait sur ses enfants, tendre et bienveillante, abritant en son sein rocheux le havre du sonneur des cloches, enfin libre après sa réclusion. Elle avait revu Phœbus et Esméralda, qui projetaient de se marier bientôt, alors qu'elle se promenait en ville un jour où Clopin était en conseil avec l'archidiacre. Ils n'avaient rien dit sur la supercherie, s'amusant d'avance du plan que le bohémien et la nièce du juge avaient prévu. Phœbus avait réintégré la garde, à nouveau capitaine des soldats parisiens ; la bohémienne remplaçait le marionnettiste à la Cour des Miracles, en attendant qu'il revienne.

Le soleil heurtait à petits coups les enseignes en bronze sur les façades des petits commerces, et la ville luisait sous la lumière comme un immense diamant. La jeune femme s'amusa de ces reflets lumineux.

\- Le cocher est prêt, lui annonça un domestique venu la trouver.

\- J'arrive.

Elle s'apprêta à descendre, quand elle vit arriver son fiancé, suivi de son sourire continuellement moqueur, affublé de sa livrée de conteur.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir retourner raconter l'histoire du Dragon et de la Princesse aux mômes, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! déclara-t-il d'un ton provocateur en mettant son masque sur ses yeux.

\- Comme cela a dû vous manquer … Ils vont être ravi de voir que vous leurs servez toujours la même histoire, répondit-elle avec amusement.

\- Mais il y a une variante à la fin, annonça l'homme, joueur.

\- Laquelle ? J'ai hâte de voir quelle différence elle apporte à l'histoire originale.

Il bondit sur la barrière de la galerie, et perché au-dessus du vide, brandit un bras héroïque pour accentuer le caractère épique de son récit :

\- Chevalier après chevalier, le Dragon les décima tous un par un, pour les empêcher de lui voler sa Princesse. Celle-ci désespérait, seule, enfermée dans un donjon sordide ! Malheureusement, même ses pleurs déchirants ne faisaient ployer la méchanceté de ce monstre ! Quand tout sembla perdu, que plus un seul de ces preux n'osa défier le Dragon, tous couards et terrifiés par la cruelle créature, un homme se dressa ; et armé de sa faux brillante, il affronta le Dragon : coup après coup, il finit par terrasser l'infâme monstre qui avait fait tant de mal à la pauvre Princesse. Couvert de sang, celui du Dragon mais aussi du sien, car il avait été blessé vaillamment au combat, il se précipita dans le donjon pour en délivrer la magnifique jeune femme qui s'y trouvait enfermée, seule et terrifiée. Alors il la sauva du sort terrible que la créature voulait lui réserver, et il la ramena parmi les siens. Partout on célébra sa victoire, et triomphal, le preux qui l'avait délivrée hurla partout où il le put …

L'homme descendit de son estrade improvisé d'un bond, et murmura à l'oreille de sa fiancée, avant de l'embrasser sur son front :

\- … « j'aime Dame Léonore, et je vais l'épouser » …

Amusée, la jeune femme lui rendit son baiser sur sa joue puis le prit dans ses bras. Elle joua un instant avec les mèches folles du marionnettiste.

\- Vous allez me manquer … soupira-t-elle sans pouvoir se débarrasser de son sourire.

\- Revenez-moi vite. Je vous préparerai une surprise pour votre retour.

Avec douceur, il entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens, et ils dévalèrent ensemble les marches du Palais de justice pour arriver au fiacre. L'homme l'aida à monter dans la voiture, et lui souhaita bonne route.

La jeune femme l'embrassa une fois encore, avant de fermer la porte de la carriole ; et le front contre la vitre, elle regarda le marionnettiste disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.


End file.
